The girl and the red and blue semi peterbilt
by IHeartFanFiction23
Summary: Megan Banes is Mikaela's cousin. When she meets the Autobots, her life is changed forever especially when she falls in love.
1. Chapter 1

**Set after the TRANSFORMERS MOVIE**

**3 YEARS LATER**

**M**

**Pairing: Bot/Human**

**Chapter 1: Meeting the Autobots**

"Shit, where the hell is my phone?" groaned 17 year old Megan Banes as she searched for her ringing cell phone; she threw her clothes around her room before finding it under a bra

"Hello?" she answered

"Took you long enough" said a familiar voice

"Mikaela, hey cuz what's up?" Megan asked her older cousin Mikaela Banes

"Nothing, you busy?" Mikaela inquired

"No, just in my room, on the weekend, bored out of my brains" Megan replied flopping on her bed and staring up the ceiling

"Well good, because Sam and I want you to meet some friends of ours" Mikaela said causing her baby cousin to sit up

"What kind of friends?" she catechized

"You'll just have to wait and find out" Mikaela teased and caused her cousin to roll her eyes, Mikaela was always doing that.

It was a Banes family trait to tease each other but the banter was always playful. Megan sighed

"When do you want me to come?" she asked her cousin

"Now" Mikaela riposted

"Where do I meet you?" Megan inquired

"Drive to the country and wait for us under the old oak tree we used to play under" Mikaela replied before hanging up.

Megan looked at her cell before closing it; she slipped out of her pajamas and into some comfortable clothes; a white boob tube with red flowers on it and two pink lace lines running down the front, a pair of black hip hugger jeans and a pair of black wedge-heels. Around her neck was her silver cross. Grabbing her shoulder length dark chocolate brown hair, Megan put it in a ponytail letting her fringe frame her face. She grabbed and donned her favorite black cap which read in white: I  Trucks. Megan shoved her phone in her pocket, grabbed her keys and let her room.

She went downstairs calling out on her way out

"Going to meet Mikaela and Sam, be back whenever" and closed the front door behind her.

Megan made her way to her car which was a pick-up truck and climbed in, closed the door, buckled in, started the engine and took off. As she drove, Megan turned on her CD player she had installed when she was 16 and flipped through until she stopped on her favorite song **Life is a Highway. **Megan drove; stopping at lights, intersections and Stop Signs before she made it to the country side

"Life is a highway, and I wanna ride it all night long (all night long). If you're going my way I wanna drive it all night long" Megan sang along.

About 20 minutes later, Megan arrived and parked under the large old oak tree she and Mikaela used to play under when they were kids. She turned off the engine but turned the key so only the CD player was on, she hit the palms of her hands on the steering wheel in time to the music of another song **Sweet Home Alabama. **

It was about 10 minutes later when Megan saw a yellow Camero coming towards her did she sigh in relief

" 'Bout time" she muttered and then her jaw dropped.

Following the Camero were three other vehicles; an ambulance H2 Hummer, a black GMC Denali Top Pick and bringing up the rear was a red and blue semi peterbilt with flames on the sides. The Camero pulled up about three meters from Megan's pick-up and out got her cousin 20 year old Mikaela and her cousin's boyfriend of three years Sam Witwicky.

Megan, smiling, got out of her pick-up slamming the door shut making her way to her cousin

"Hey you" she said as they embraced

"Hey you, how's school?" Mikaela asked as they broke the hug

"Fine" Megan replied as she hugged Sam "hey Sam" she added

"Hey Megan it's great to see you" Sam said

"Likewise" Megan said.

Mikaela looked over at her cousin's pick-up and snorted

"You've got to be kidding me, you still have this piece of junk?" she inquired smirking at her cousin

"Hey, I can't help it if I like trucks" Megan exclaimed

"Honey, trucks have been your hobby since you were three" Mikaela pointed out before hearing a horn beep

"Oh yeah, we want you to meet some friends of ours" Mikaela added pointing to the vehicles including the Camero.

Megan watched as one by one each of the vehicles transformed into a 30ft sized robot, her eyes nearly popping out of her head cartoon style. Once they were done, Megan continued to stare at them as she heard her cousin begin to speak

"Megan Banes, I'd like you to meet The Autonomous Life Forms or Autobots as we call them from the planet Cybertron. The one that is Sam's Camero, his name is Bumblebee. The Hummer is Ratchet, the GMC Denali Top Pick is Ironhide and the semi peterbilt is the leader of the Autobots and his name is Optimus Prime. Guys, this is my cousin Megan Banes. She's the same age I was when I first met you" Mikaela introduced

"Making her 17" Bumblebee said

"Yeah, she's 17" Sam said

"It seems the girl has an infatuation with trucks" Ironhide stated

"She's obsessed" Mikaela teased earning her a smack on the shoulder from her cousin

"Hey, I'm not obsessed" Megan protested

"Really" Mikaela started before ticking off things on her fingers

"You know the name of every truck invented, you have truck posters on your walls, you drive a banged up pick-up truck, you own a few pieces of clothing saying different things about trucks, a cap which you're wearing now which reads: I  Trucks. You've gone to the Monster Truck Rally every time when it's in town which is every two years since you were three. And you have toy trucks. If that's not truck obsession, I don't know what is" Mikaela finished.

Megan was blushing a deep red as she got embarrassed and stormed off to her truck, got in and drove off down the country road.

Mikaela winced

"Now you've done it Mikaela" Sam said as Bumblebee transformed back as the two teens headed for the Camero

"No, you two stay here with the others, I'll go talk to her" Optimus ordered transforming into the semi peterbilt and drove after the young girl.

-

Megan had parked her truck under a really, really, really big tree and got out, she climbed the branches and sat down on a high branch at the top of the 30 ft tall tree staring at the sky. She hated it when Mikaela spoke about her truck obsession to people, or in this case robots, she had just met

"You know, Mikaela had no intention of embarrassing you, Megan" a voice said.

Frowning, Megan turned her head and came face-to-face with Optimus Prime

"I know, but she likes to do it anyway" Megan replied staring at the sky "God, it's not my fault I like trucks they're really strangely fascinating especially big trucks" she added

"Like semi peterbilts?" Optimus asked her causing her to look back at him and grin

"Especially semi peterbilts" she responded as Optimus chuckled

"Well then I think we'll get along just fine" he said

"I think we already are" Megan pointed out.

Optimus held out a hand and Megan hopped on as Optimus lowered himself and gently set Megan on the ground

"Should we go back to the others?" Optimus inquired

"I guess so" Megan sighed slightly disappointed 'whoa, where did that come from?' she wondered.

Optimus noticed her slight disappointment she didn't do a very good job of trying to hide it but he smiled anyway, Mikaela's cousin was an interesting person

"Or we could stay here a bit longer and talk about trucks" he suggested which got him a smile from her

"I'd like that" she said.

The two sat down and Megan and Optimus began to talk about trucks.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Return**

Mikaela sat on the grass as the others lounged around talking and laughing as they waited patiently for Optimus to return with Megan, but Mikaela was slowly beginning to lose patience. They'd been gone for four and a half hours which was rather unusual

"Still not back yet?" Sam called to her, Mikaela turned her head to see him and the others playing cards

"No and I'm starting to worry" she called back

"Don't worry Optimus will protect her" Bumblebee called to her

'But what on earth are they doing?' Mikaela wondered

-

Megan stirred sitting up and opened her eyes gazing around in a daze before remembering where she was, she looked next to her and smiled. Optimus was dozing beside her on the ground, it was kind of funny to see a big giant robot dozing in the middle of the day but she just shrugged it off. Megan pulled out her phone and checked the time, she gasped in shock

"Oh my god" she cried not realizing her gasp had woken the Autobot

"Is everything alright?" she heard and turned her head to see Optimus sitting up beside her

"We've been gone four and a half hours" she replied running a hand through her hair before taking the hair tie from her wrist and putting her hair in a bun

"Is that a bad thing?" Optimus asked her as he stood and offered her his hand to help her up, she took it and he pulled her up

"Knowing Mikaela, she's likely to start getting worried" Megan replied rolling her eyes

"She is your cousin and very protective of you" Optimus reminded her as he watched Megan walk to her pick up and get in closing the door.

Megan wound down the window

"I know I know" she said

"Go on I'll follow" he said, Megan started the engine and began to drive.

She heard a truck behind her and smiled continuing to drive.

-

**Mikaela****'****s POV**

I sighed for the a millionth time when I heard a horn and looked up, there was my cousin in her pick up and behind her was Optimus. I watched as Megan parked and got out of her truck as Optimus transformed back into his robot form, I stood up and angrily marched over to her as Optimus stood beside her

"Where the hell have you been?" I asked angrily "you've been gone four and a half hours" I added.

I watched as she involuntarily stepped closer to Optimus without even realizing it

"I'm sorry" she apologized "I fell asleep" she added, I turned to Optimus as I heard the others come over

"Why didn't you wake her?" I asked him

"Because I too fell asleep" he replied

"Well thank god I didn't call Jason" I said turning back to my cousin referring to her boyfriend Jason Redford

"What is wrong with you? We fell asleep okay?" she added in an annoyed tone

"Anyone could've come by and kidnapped you" I retorted

"Well I'm fine and stop treating me like a child" she shouted

"You still are" I replied and I realized she was hurt by that because she ran back to her pick up and took off down the road back home

**End of Mikaela****'****s POV**

-

**5 months later**

One night, five months later, once Megan was sure everyone was sleeping, she crept out of her bed, slipped out of her nightie and into a black and blue sequined dress, with thick straps, that stopped before her knees and black pumps. She opened her window and climbed out onto a branch, quietly she shut her window and climbed down. Once she was at the bottom, she made her way to a Porsche and got in

"Finally, now let's par-tay" her best friend Donna Jones said and the other girls; Melissa Fuller, Wendy Tyler, Amanda Brown and Megan agreed.

Donna started the car and drove off to the house party.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Party**

Megan danced away with Donna, Melissa, Wendy and Amanda dancing around her losing herself in Britney Spears' **Break the Ice **remix, she then saw her boyfriend making his way towards her and stop in front of her

"Hey baby" he greeted her with a passionate kiss

"Hey" she greeted back, he took her hand and dragged her away from the dancing people and to somewhere more private.

They wound up in the bathroom and locked the door. Jason pulled Megan to him and kissed her, she kissed back wrapping her arms around his neck. His hand slipped under her dress and she smacked his hand as she drew back

"Come on babe" Jason pleaded

"Not yet. I don't want my first time to be in a bathroom of one of my friends' houses" Megan said, Jason was getting frustrated.

She kept saying not yet or she wasn't ready and it was driving him nuts but he tried to contain himself but with no such luck. He kissed her again pushing her against the wall, he raised her leg slipping it around his waist lifting up her dress. Megan tried to lower her leg but Jason wouldn't let her

"Jason stop you're hurting me" she said

"Come on you know you want me" he said pinning her arms over her head and on the wall, she tried to break free but he pushed her hard against the wall

"Jason, get off you're hurting me" Megan pleaded.

Jason kept her pinned to the wall and pulled down her panties enough, he adjusted himself and removed his hands long enough to unbuckle his pants and pulled them down along with his briefs. Jason pinned her holding her arms tightly, he positioned himself as she struggled beneath him to break free and he slammed himself inside of her. He quickly kissed her to stifle her scream as he thrust again and again and again.

Megan struggled and suddenly with strength she never knew she had, she freed her arms and pushed Jason hard. He slipped out of her and staggered back, lost his balance and fell on his butt. Megan composed herself pulling her panties back up and hurried to the door but Jason grabbed her foot and she screamed and fell.

**Meanwhile **

Amanda frowned looking around for her "sister"

"They've been gone awhile" she mused out loud

"Maybe when she comes back she won't be a virgin anymore" Melissa pointed out laughing when suddenly they heard a scream and looked at each other

"Megan" they cried in unison and hurried through the house

-

Megan struggled to get away from Jason as he pulled her panties down

"I want you and I always get what I want" Jason growled angrily, Megan kneed him in the balls three times.

Jason clutched his balls in agony as Megan swiped away the tears and pulled up her panties, she got up and hurried to the door not caring if she looked like a mess. She unlocked the door, opened it and bolted out of the bathroom. She ran through the house and right past her friends

"Honey" she heard them call after her as she ran and knew her friends had seen her distraught state but she ran, out of the house and down the street.

Megan pulled off her heels and continued to run not knowing where, as she ran she realized she was heading for a relatively deserted part of the city and to a field. She finally collapsed in the field and lay there crying her heart out, she couldn't believe what had happened. Jason had practically tried to rape her just to get sexual pleasure. She couldn't believe she had loved him, she continued to cry. Suddenly she heard a familiar sound and turned her head to see headlights and then a semi peterbilt pulled up to a stop behind her, she bit back a sob as the peterbilt transformed and Optimus stood there.

Megan began to cry as Optimus scooped her up and held her as she cried and cried and cried.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Comfort and Foreplay**

Finally she couldn't cry anymore and took deep, shuddering breaths to calm herself down

"You're hair is messy, you're arms are bruised. What happened?" she heard Optimus ask her as she pulled back and he sat down putting her down in front of him

"Jason, my boyfriend, he just tried to rape me at my friend's party. I managed to get away and came here" she replied, she watched as he frowned.

Megan had been told by Optimus when they had spoken that first day five months ago that the Autobots learnt from the Internet mainly Google and she knew he was searching for possibly the word **rape. **Then she swore she heard him growl

"He wanted to mate with you without you consent and it resulted in you being hurt, I should kill but I won't. I do not kill humans" Optimus said

"I'm hurting but I'm okay now that you're here" Megan told him giving him a ghost of a smile, that seemed to calm him down and he smiled back.

Megan lay on her back and stared up at the sky

"I thought I had found someone who had loved me and cared for me but now I realize he only wanted me to show off and get into my pants. I mean once he found out I was the cousin of Mikaela Banes, who helped saved Mission City that's when I should have known but I was so stupid" Megan ranted, she began slapping her forehead and repeatedly calling herself "stupid".

A cool metal hand suddenly gripped her wrist prying her hand away from slapping herself, Megan didn't protest

"Why are guys such jerks?" she wondered aloud not really expecting to get an answer but received one anyway

"As a young woman told me five months ago, 'boys will boys and only have on thing on their minds'" Optimus replied, Megan burst out laughing looking at her best friend who was leaning over her

"You remembered that?" she asked still laughing as he chuckled

"You told me to" he replied.

Finally their laughter died down as they stared at each other

"Are there women where you come from?" Megan suddenly asked, Optimus nodded his head and began to explain.

He told her about female transformers called Femme Bots and what they looked like, what they did and other stuff. Megan listened, intrigued about hearing that there were women where Optimus and the others had come from. She listened as he told her about not knowing if there were any surviving Femme Bots, she was also touched about how he spoke about the females and how the males treated them nicely and that the Femme Bots were treated with the utmost respect. Once he finished, Optimus noticed Megan had tears in her eyes

"Did I say something to upset you?" he asked worry clear in his voice

"No, it's just that… where you came from sounds like heaven. The way the Femme Bots are treated, I suddenly wish I was one of them and lived there instead of here. Not all men here are jerks. Some are decent enough but imagine being a Femme Bot on Cybertron and getting respect instead of a guy wanting to jump into your pants" she explained to him "I'm never going to get that" she added with a sigh and closed her eyes.

Megan then heard something and frowned, sitting up she watched as Optimus shifted back into the peterbilt, she watched and then the door opened and out stepped a man. Megan's jaw dropped open in surprise as the man shut the door and came over to her; he looked about in his 20s, had perfectly chiseled facial features, alien blue eyes, black hair, he was wearing a red flannel shirt, blue jeans and boots. He came over and kneeled down in front of her

"Prime is that you?" she asked him and he laughed

"Expecting someone else?" he said

"No" and she lay down staring at the stars

"It's called a holoform, the Autobots and I created them a while ago" Optimus told her

"Suits you" Megan added.

They were both silent and Megan closed her eyes and it wasn't long before she felt something on her lips, warm. Startled, her eyes flew open and realized Optimus was kissing her and for some really strange reason it felt good. Megan responded and kissed him back, she realized he was so gentle and that he caressed her hip so lovingly that she sighed. Optimus then pulled back looking down at her, his hand stopping its caressing

"I'm sorry" he apologized, Megan cocked her head "You've been through enough tonight, Jason almost raped you and you're still emotionally traumatized" he said

"How did you get so knowledgeable about us humans and our emotions?" she asked curiously

"Mikaela" he replied and she snorted

"I'm sure she told you a lot" she said "and I'm fine" she added.

Optimus shook his head

"You're emotionally traumatized and vulnerable. I feel like I'd be taking advantage of you. Mikaela told me that when a girl is in this state of mind, to be there for her and not mate with her in her state of perplexed and turmoil" he explained to her and she rolled her eyes smacking her forehead in the process

"I can't believe she gave you the 'comfort sex' talk" she said

"'Comfort sex talk'?" Optimus asked

"When a guy or girl is feeling upset or having a bad day, normally the only thing that will make them feel better to feel soothed and comforted is the sex of a friend or lover. It may not be exciting but it feels good. Hence the term, comfort sex" Megan explained

"Is that bad?" he asked her

"To me it is" she replied shyly looking away.

Megan closed her eyes and wanted the ground to suddenly open up and swallow her whole, why did love have to be so cruel?

'_All I want is someone to hold me and love me'_ she thought.

Megan felt her hip being caressed again and felt her whole body shudder. She then felt her whole body begin to tingle with electricity eliciting moans from her, those warm lips returned to her own once again only this time she got an electric shock that aroused her body.

They both kissed hungrily and not wanting to stop, whatever they had mentioned about Mikaela mentioning to be wary when having comfort sex was thrown out of both their minds. Megan hooked her arms around Optimus' neck threading her fingers through his hair, he moaned at that and that turned her on. Megan ran a hand down Optimus' front and over his chest eliciting a slight gasp. Optimus' mouth suddenly moved from her own, she groaned at the loss of contact but gasped when his mouth was on her neck sending sparks through her body trailing kisses up and down and sucking on it.

All she could do was gasp and moan at what he was doing to her, his hand had moved from her hip and his thumb rubbed the inside of her right thigh. It inched up ever so slightly bringing with it electric shocks that were sent straight to her private area, moans increased as Optimus continued his assaults on her neck.

Megan felt Optimus' thumb on her panties rubbing her and making her moan louder

"Take. Them. Off" she pleaded as she brought Optimus' mouth back up to her own.

Optimus slipped his other hand under Megan's short dress and using both hands, slipped off her panties and threw them behind him somewhere. Suddenly Megan was startled when she heard music and realized it was coming from the Peterbilt, she tried to think of what song it was

'_I know this song'_ she thought when it hit her

'_Of course, Mariah Carey's __**Touch My Body**__, how fitting this is'_ she added in her head.

When it came to the chorus, Megan felt a single finger brush right over her clitoris sending electric shocks through her vagina causing her to gasp loud into Optimus' mouth when he spoke

"Dress. In. Way" he spoke between kisses.

Megan smirked

"Take. It. Off" she responded between kisses.

Optimus suddenly pulled himself right off of her and she sat up. He hurriedly removed her dress flinging it somewhere and was stunned when he realized she hadn't been wearing a bra underneath

"Surprised?" she inquired her voice gone husky

"I think the word I'm looking for is…turned on" he replied.

Megan slowly lay back beckoning him with her crooked finger and they once again resumed what they were doing. Optimus' kissed up her jaw line to her ear searching for Megan's sensitive spot, and he found it when she gasped and began moaning again. Deciding to be audacious, he used a finger and trailed it right down her neck, through the valley between her breasts, over her stomach and stopping on her clitoris.

However, he went further and slipped his finger inside her causing her to cry out in shock. Optimus froze

"Did I hurt you?" he asked her

"No, I was just surprised that's all" she replied "no need to stop" she added encouragingly.

The song had changed to Billie Piper's **Ring My Bell** which made her giggle but when she felt Optimus slip his finger further inside her, she moaned harder. Optimus suddenly shifted down taking her right breast in his mouth causing Megan to gasp as she felt more electricity surge through her body as he sucked on her breast.

_Have you lost your mind? You were almost raped by your boyfriend and now you're seeking sexual pleasure from a robot? _Megan heard her conscience suddenly say

_I have LOST my mind and I don't care _Megan responded and before her conscience could argue back she shut it out.

That finger that was inside of her was now moving in and out slowly picking up speed, she was getting fingered by a robot using a very real holoform. Not that she cared anyway.

Megan's cries grew louder as Optimus picked up the pace knowing she liked it, and she didn't want it to stop. Suddenly she felt herself tingling, she thought it was the electricity but then she realized she was about to have an orgasm

"Ooh…ooh…fast-er" she cried and she felt Optimus oblige willingly.

The tingling grew and Megan felt like she was going to explode and she suddenly had her first orgasm crying out, she felt Optimus stop, pull out and sit up. Megan lay there panting noticing the music had stopped

"Where are my panties?" she asked sitting up, Optimus turned his head and saw them lying about twenty feet away.

Megan followed his gaze and laughed falling back

'_Now what am I going to use to clean myself up with?'_ she wondered closing her eyes, she had no idea that Optimus had taken off to retrieve the offending garment and had now returned.

Megan opened her eyes and looked up to see Optimus standing over her holding her panties

"I believe you wanted these" he told her, she quirked an eyebrow but took them from him

"Thanks" she said.

Optimus turned and looked up at the sky admiring the stars, Megan took this opportunity to clean her vagina while thinking

'_Well they're ruined'_ and threw the panties away as far as she could.

Suddenly she shot up and bolted through the field

"If you want me, come and get me" she teased and then heard him coming after her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Sex**

Optimus stood there confused for a moment wondering why Megan had just bolted and then he heard why

"If you want me, come and get me" she called out teasingly, he chuckled and shook his head before giving chase.

Optimus had a feeling that Megan knew that in this holoform, he would be as fast as he was in his protoform. He smiled though knowing she wanted to play and play he did.

-

Megan hurried through the field, she'd been running for about ten minutes stark naked when suddenly two arms wrapped around her waist

"Let me go" she cried smacking his hand playfully but it was no use

"Even in my holoform I'm still faster than you" he told her as he picked her up bridal style and carried her back to the spot that was 10 minutes away

"Well is outrunning an Autobot in holoform for 10 minutes a record?" she asked already knowing the answer or so she thought

"Yes it is" he replied.

Megan was knocked for six

"It is?" she asked him

"Yes, you're the only one to outrun an Autobot in holoform for 10 minutes without being caught. No human has done that, not even you're cousin" he replied

"Ha I rule at something then" she said feeling proud of herself.

When they had arrived, Optimus set his naked lover on the ground and she flopped onto her back. Megan began humming a song and Optimus listened before trying to find the song, he searched and found it.

Megan suddenly heard the song she had been humming drifting through the air and she smirked

"My favorite song" she said,

"You're over dressed" she informed him and immediately he deleted his clothes so he too was naked

"Much better" she said grinning.

Optimus looked down at her before dropping to his knees and leaned over her placing his hands on the ground either side of her head. Megan quirked an eyebrow wondering what Optimus had in mind, and suddenly got the biggest shock and delight in her life as she felt him slip inside her and thrust into her. Smirking, she grabbed his waist and bucked her hips earning her a pleased moan. Optimus let out a low growl and continued to thrust himself inside of her and slowing picking up the pace

"Go… faster…harder" Megan ground out through her clenched teeth and moaned.

Optimus thrust a little faster and harder, Megan raised her legs and settled them on Optimus' back. Optimus lowered his mouth to Megan's neck as the panting and thrusting continued, he knew this was wrong but he didn't care. He had never felt so attracted to a human than he did to Megan. She was small and thin with womanly curves, she was gorgeous and beautiful as she writhed under him in pure ecstasy. Her cries of ecstasy turned him on in a way he never even imagined possible.

Megan felt the familiar tingling sensation in her abdomen just like when Optimus fingered her earlier

…_Scream, at the top the lungs if your body's feeling right_

_Scream at the top of your lungs, if your body's feeling right_

_Scream at the top of your lungs, if your body's feeling right_

_Why don't you scream at the top of the lungs, if you body's feeling right _

They'd been at it for at least 40 minutes, neither willing to give in to the other. But Megan was practically on the brink of orgasm, one more thrust into her vagina from Prime and they orgasmed together

"OPTIMUS" she screamed in ecstasy as he called out her name

"MEGAN" and they slowed down.

Megan lay there as she felt Optimus' seed spill into her vagina. It continued for a bit before it stopped.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Afterwards**

Optimus rolled off of Megan and lay beside her; he stared up at the sky as he heard Megan panting beside him. He had never actually mated with a human before and it was so different to a Femme Bot 

"That (panting) was (panting) amazing" Megan told him and Optimus chuckled

"I'm glad you thought so" he said

"No, I know so" she purred

"Wild child" he teased.

Megan laughed at what he had said, she'd never been called that and thought it was funny. Suddenly she burst into fits of laugher

"I wonder what Mikaela would say if I told her" she said laughing, Optimus looked at her

"You're going to tell her?" he asked, Megan looked at him and rolled her eyes

"No" she replied grinning "I said 'if I told her' I'm not telling her" she added.

Optimus reached over and picked Megan up laying her on her back against his chest plates, they lay there staring up at the sky

"Do you believe in a higher being?" Megan randomly asked as Optimus stroked her hair

"Like 'The Powers That Be?'" he asked her

"Mmhmm" she replied

"Yes in some form or another" he answered her question "why do you ask?" he asked her

"Do you think they were watching?" she asked giggling instead of answering his question

"Who knows" he replied

"I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE SHOW" Megan shouted to the sky as Optimus laughed at what she had said


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Something****'****s Wrong/Shocking Discovery Made**

**Two Months Later**

These past two months had been really strange and hell for Megan Banes. At least one week after having so-called sex with Optimus, Megan had felt like crap. Every morning she had thrown up, the sight of certain foods and drinks like chicken, chocolate, milk, chips, orange juice all made her throw up. And some things she craved; strawberry ice cream covered in peanut butter, raw pickled onions, apple juice and Green Tea.

The thing that had her most worried was the fact that she didn't get her period over the last two months and the fact that Mikaela, Sam, Ratchet, Ironhide, Bumblebee and Optimus had all noticed the changes in her.

Megan sighed one day in the second month as she sat on a swing in the park

"Honey, maybe you should go to the doctor" Mikaela suggested and Sam nodded his head in agreement

"Mikaela's right you've changed these last two months and what's worse is the fact that you're eating about six helpings of every meal" he told her (**you heard Sam correct, Megan would eat six helpings of everything she ate**)

"But I feel fine, the morning sickness has stopped" Megan argued "come on let's go for a drive" she added getting up and heading for the vehicles.

The three reached the vehicles

"Oh my, I don't know how I didn't pick up on this before" Ratchet said suddenly

"Not notice what?" Ironhide asked him

"The youngest member of the Banes family, she's with child" he replied.

Everyone looked at Megan in shock, Mikaela and Sam's jaws had fallen open

"That's not possible, Ratchet" Megan told him

"He's a medic mech, he's never wrong" Bumblebee told her

"The only way she get can pregnant is if she's had sex and she's a virgin" Mikaela said

"I was able to detect that Sam wanted to mate with you those three years ago when we met and now I have detected that your cousin is carrying a child developing inside of her" Ratchet explained.

Suddenly Megan felt light-headed and swayed

"Mikaela, I don't feel so good" she cried when suddenly she collapsed but not before Sam caught her.

Sam picked her up under the legs and carried her to a bench as Mikaela followed him, Sam lay Megan on the bench placing her head in Mikaela's lap

"Who do you think she had sex with?" Mikaela asked her boyfriend

"It can't have been Jason because he had tried to rape her and she said he never even released into her" Sam replied sitting on the ground and taking Megan's hand

"So if she never had sex, how is possible for her to be pregnant?" Mikaela asked

"It's not. But Ratchet's never wrong, he knows these things and I don't think he'd lie about this one" Sam replied

"But how come he never detected it before?" Mikaela asked

"Don't know, like he said he only just detected it now" Sam replied as he looked watched Megan "maybe we should book an appointment for her with your GP" he added

"Yeah we should" Mikaela agreed but that's when it hit her

"Her being pregnant would explain everything; the morning sickness, the sight of certain foods and drinks like chicken, chocolate, milk, chips, orange juice that make her throw up. And the strange cravings; strawberry ice cream covered in peanut butter, raw pickled onions, apple juice and Green Tea. Also the fact that she's late on her periods" Mikaela explained.

They both fell silent, Mikaela stroking her cousin's hair humming and Sam holding her hand. Sam checked Megan's pulse about five minutes later and frowned

"Mikaela, check her neck for a pulse" he said

"Why?" she asked him

"I've lost her wrist pulse" he replied.

Mikaela checked the pulse on her cousin's neck and gasped

"Sam, there's no pulse" she cried looking back at him

"She's not breathing either" Sam said, he slapped Megan's face lightly a couple of times but she didn't respond

"We have to get her to Ratchet" Mikaela said.

Sam stood up and scooped Megan into his arms and rushed to the vehicles Mikaela by his side, once they reached them Sam hurried round to the back of Ratchet

"What's wrong?" Bumblebee asked

"She's not breathing" Mikaela replied.

Ratchet opened his doors immediately at hearing what Mikaela had said and Sam got up into the back, he lay Megan on the bed before he began performing CPR. Mikaela hurried around and climbed into the back and knelt beside the bed as Sam desperately performed CPR.

Unfortunately, Megan wasn't responding. Sam stopped and pulled back

"We're going to have to shock her back to life" he said, Mikaela reached for the paddles and handed them to Sam.

She turned on the machine and turned it up to 150

"Charging" Sam said rubbing the paddles together

"Clear" Ratchet called and Sam put the paddles above Megan's breasts and shocked her. But she didn't budge

"250" Mikaela said

"Charging" Sam said rubbing the paddles together again

"Clear" Ratchet called and Sam shocked Megan again

"Nothing" he said

"350" Mikaela said

"Charging" Sam said for the third time rubbing the paddles together

"Clear" Ratchet called and Sam shocked Megan again.

This time, however, Megan's eyes flew open as she gasped and coughed

"She's alive" Sam called out handing the paddles to Mikaela who turned the machine off and put the paddles away.

Mikaela pulled out her bottle of water she had with her and handed it to Sam, who took the water, unscrewed the top and handed it to Megan who he had helped sit up. Megan took the water and took large gulps

"Ratchet, how's the baby?" Mikaela asked

"I can't check unless I change" he replied

"Alright let's get to the scrap yard and you can change there" Sam instructed, Ratchet's doors closed as Sam climbed through the front to sit in the front passenger seat while Mikaela sat down in the seat next to her cousin, they buckled in and Ratchet drove, Bumblebee leading the way.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Telling Them**

The ride to the scrap yard was quiet each lost in their thoughts, Sam frowned when he realized Optimus hadn't said a word

"Mikaela, Ratchet, is it me or has Optimus been silent throughout the whole ordeal?" he asked them

"It's not you Sam, Optimus hasn't said a word since we found out that Megan was pregnant" Ratchet replied

"Hey, you don't suppose Optimus knows who she had sex with do you?" Mikaela asked them

"By the way he's been, silent and all, I think he's hiding something" Sam replied.

When they arrived at the scrap yard, the four vehicles stopped. Bumblebee, Ironhide and Optimus transformed into their robotic forms and Optimus walked off somewhere. Ratchet's doors swung open, Mikaela unbuckled and helped her cousin out into the scrap yard as Sam got out of the front and joined them. Ratchet's doors closed and he transformed into his robot form.

Sam lay down the blanket he had grabbed from the bed and spread it out on the ground, he and Mikaela gently lay Megan down on the blanket on the ground. Ratchet kneeled beside her, his eyes scanned a laser over her body

"She might be a bit sick for a couple of days but the baby is fine and wasn't in anyway affected by the shock treatment" Ratchet told them, Sam, Mikaela, Bumblebee and Ironhide, the latter two who had joined them, sighed in relief

"Well that's good news" Ironhide said

"How are you feeling sweetie?" Mikaela asked her cousin

"Pissed off that everyone's talking about me like I'm not here" she replied and the group laughed.

Bumblebee turned and spotted Optimus off in the distance

"Uh, guys" he said, everyone looked at him before following his gaze to see Optimus walking

"Now we know he's definitely hiding something" Sam said, they all wondered what Optimus could be thinking about except Megan who knew very well what he was likely to be thinking about.

Megan sat up and hurried after Optimus as she heard the shouts of her friends and her cousin, she ignored the shouts and continued to run. Unfortunately, Megan didn't see the tire in front of her, tripped and was sent flying

"Aaaaaaaaah" she screamed.

She twisted herself around with lightning reflexes and landed on her back

"Ooph" she cried as she lay on her back.

-

**Meanwhile**

Optimus walked through the scrap yard contemplating about everything that had happened; about Ratchet telling everyone that Megan was pregnant, Megan fainting, Megan dying and having to be shocked before coming back to life after the third time and now she and the baby were alive. Optimus frowned, how the hell did she wind up pregnant? It must have happened on the night they had human and robot sex.

But that wasn't even possible, however, Megan had said that Jason hadn't even released in her when he tried to rape her so there was really no other way. And if she had had sex in these last two months, she would've told him. Megan told him everything, well nearly everything but she trusted him enough.

"Aaaaaaaaah" he heard a scream.

Optimus swung around and watched in horror as his best friend flew threw the air screaming, he watched as she twisted around with lightning reflexes and land on her back with an "Ooph".

Optimus hurried over to where she had landed

"Are you alright?" he asked her.

-

Megan lay there, her back and head aching

"Are you alright?" she heard a familiar voice ask her, she tilted her head back slightly to see Optimus standing there

"Peachy" she replied sarcastically sitting up "ow" she added rubbing the back of her head.

Optimus stepped around and bent down to offer her a hand, Megan took it and was pulled to her feet. She winced but dusted herself off

"I want to tell the others" she said suddenly

"Is that wise?" Optimus inquired

"It may be for the best" she riposted "why don't you want this baby?" she asked

"I never said I didn't" he replied

"So you do?" she asked expectantly and Optimus chuckled

"Of course I do, this was just unexpected. Having a child with you is wonderful" he replied

"Good" she said as she heard the others come running, she groaned when she heard all their questions but saw Optimus nod his head.

There was a mix of "are you alright?" and "are you hurt?" and "do you need medical attention?".

Megan held up her hand and silenced them

"I'm fine, just my head and back ache and no I don't need medical attention" she replied

"What are you going to do about school?" Sam asked her and Megan groaned

"Oh no, school starts in a month" she replied "I guess I can always cover up" she added

"Honey, it's twelth grade. This is when it get's really stressful" Mikaela reminded her

"Oh great" she said sarcastically

"Well, now you can let the father of your baby know you're pregnant with his kid" Sam said

"He already knows" she said

"He does? Who is he? Do we know him" Mikaela asked her

"He knows and you know him very well" Megan replied leaning against Optimus' leg crossing her arms over her chest

"Well that's not helpful" Bumblebee said causing her to giggle

"Fine I'll give you the biggest hint in the world" she said

Beat

"Well?" Ironhide asked her

"I'm leaning against him" she replied, everyone looked from her to Optimus then back

"5...4...3...2...1" Megan counted so only she and Optimus heard and on cue Mikaela fainted.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Sam stared at Megan in shock as Ratchet attended to Mikaela, he couldn't believe this. Sam thought it could've been someone from school but to find out it was actually Optimus Prime was a little disturbing and weird that it was one of his friends and a robot nonetheless, he tried to open his mouth to say something but nothing came out so he closed his mouth and turned to see Mikaela coming around.

Mikaela got up and stared at her cousin before storming over to her and dragging her away from everyone, she turned to face her and Megan noticed she didn't look happy

"Are you out of your mind? You slept with Prime?" Mikaela cried

"It just happened" Megan replied

"What do you mean it just happened? When did this happen?" Mikaela asked her

"When I stormed away from Hayley's party two months ago, Optimus found me, we talked and then…well one thing led to another" Megan replied.

Mikaela ran her hand through her hair and rubbed her temples not believing this is actually happening, her cousin had slept with one of the Autobots. An alien for that matter and so many emotions were running through her; anger, frustration, she felt like she was going to cry and then…she felt happiness. Mikaela looked back at her baby cousin who was standing there quietly, she looked over at the others who were watching them before catching Prime's eye before she looked back at her cousin and sighed

"You can keep the baby" she said

"You mean it? You're not going to fall into one of your psycho screaming fits?" Megan asked her and Mikaela laughed

"No but I expect Prime to be help you throughout the pregnancy" she replied

"I'm sure he will, he's a great friend and he'll help me I'm sure of it. I want you to be with me as well" Megan said

"Course I will" Mikaela reassured her as she pulled her into a hug before pulling back "come on let's go back" she said slinging her arm around her cousin's waist and they walked back over.

They arrived and stood with the others as everyone waited what the result was

"Well has everything been sorted out?" Ratchet asked them

"Yep I'm not gonna kill her and she has my blessing" Mikaela replied before she looked at Optimus "you better help through these next 7 months. And if you do so much as shatter her world I will tear you apart and sell your parts off. I will take your spark and I will smash it. Got it?" Mikaela threatened and Optimus nodded "good" Mikaela added.

Everyone laughed

"That's Mikaela for you always overprotective of me" Megan said

"Of course I am" Mikaela reassured her before she remembered something "oh boy" she said

"What's wrong?" Bumblebee asked her

"I just realized that Megan's parents are gonna kill her" Mikaela replied and the laughter stopped immediately.

Megan dropped her face into her hands and groaned as Sam came over while Mikaela rubbed her back

"It'll be alright" Sam reassured her and she looked up at him

"You promise?" she asked him

"Promise" Sam replied

"We all do" Ironhide added and everyone nodded

"Thanks" Megan said smiling at them "but now what do I do?" she asked them and Mikaela grinned

"Baby shopping anyone?".


	10. Chapter 10

After having gone baby shopping for the things they needed, Mikaela suggested Megan spend the night with her and Sam before going home. So everyone dropped the things they'd bought at Megan's house in through her bedroom window before they all headed to Sam and Mikaela's house, Megan riding with Optimus. She was silent as they drove her hand absently stroking her belly, all she could think about was the baby she was going to have and began to wonder if she was going to have a boy or girl. Megan didn't mind either way just as long as she had the baby

"Are you alright?" she heard Optimus ask her and she nodded her head

"Yeah I'm fine just thinking about our baby" she replied

"I'm still going to have to get used to say that" Optimus told her and she chuckled

"Hear, hear" she said "what do want? Gender wise I mean?" she asked

"Either. I'm not fussed if we have one or the other, a boy would be nice but then so would a girl. We'll just have to wait and see what we get" Optimus replied pulling up outside of Sam and Mikaela's.

The humans got out of their vehicles and waited for the Autobots while they switched their holo-forms on, with that done they all walked up the front steps and into the house after Sam opened the front door. Sam and Mikaela had a nice one storey house with three bedrooms, 2 bathrooms, a kitchen, a lounge room, a dining room and a large backyard. Everyone followed them into the living room and they all sat down in chairs or on the couch, which was Megan's case. She sat down and curled up next to her older cousin, her feet resting in Sam's lap

"So are you going to find out the sex or wait till the baby is born?" Sam asked them.

The two parents-to-be looked at each other

"Well I wanna know" Megan said

"I don't, I think we should wait" Optimus said

"Why wait?" she asked him

"Because then it would a surprise, it's more fun waiting to find out the gender of the baby then already knowing" Optimus replied

"Yeah but if we find out now, we'll know whether to buy pink or blue for the baby depending on the sex" Megan argued "besides I'll go crazy not knowing whether I'm having a boy or girl" she added, meanwhile Sam leaned over and whispered to Mikaela

"Not even a couple and they're acting like they're married, I'm surprised they haven't killed each other yet " causing Mikaela to snort.

Megan turned to her cousin and frowned, she wondered if Mikaela was laughing at her or something else. Mikaela saw the frown her cousin was giving her and tried to stifle her laughter which was about to burst, she coughed a few times having a few chortles in between. Sam was right though, those two did act like they were married, and sometimes it was amusing

"What's so funny?" Megan asked her cousin and Mikaela caved

"You two" she replied bursting out laughing "do you two have any idea how funny you are? You're like a soap opera" she added.

Megan rolled her eyes at her cousin before getting up off of the couch, Mikaela stopped laughing as she noticed her cousin get up

"Where are you going?" Ratchet asked Megan

"I need to go for a walk" she replied

"Why?" Bumblebee asked her

"I just do" Megan replied as she left the living room.

Megan walked down the street by herself thinking everything over, she was wondering if this was a good idea and if she should keep the baby. She did but she was only 17 and she had a whole year of school left before she graduating, she also knew she wasn't the kind of person who believed in abortion and adoption. Megan sighed knowing her only choice was have the baby and raise it, hopefully though her parents wouldn't kill her. She rolled her eyes at that, wishful thinking that was. Her parents wouldn't literally kill her but she knew she'd get an earful from them, and she really didn't want any lectures

"Meg" she heard someone call and looked up to see Donna, Melissa, Wendy and Amanda

"Uh…" was all she could get out.

Megan hadn't seen her friends since the party two months ago, she'd been hanging out with Sam, Mikaela and the Autobots instead. Now though, she was face-to-face with them

"How have you been?" Wendy asked her

"Fine" she replied "you lot?"

"Great" they replied

"We've missed you these last two months" Donna said

"Yeah where have you been?" Melissa asked her

"With my cousin and her boyfriend" she replied not ready to tell them about the Autobots and the fact she was pregnant

"We're going to Pete's Garage wanna come?" Amanda asked her, Megan hesitated not sure whether she should go or not though there was really no harm to it

"Sure" she said and the group walked off the Pete's.

*

Back at Sam and Mikaela's, everyone had split into little groups talking about different things; Mikaela and Bumblebee were talking about the baby, Optimus and Ratchet were talking about the fact that there could be more Autobots on the way and Sam and Ironhide were discussing…yep weapons. Ironhide was explaining to Sam about his canons and all the other weapons they had back home on Cybertron, he was able to understand most of the things Ironhide said and in turn told him about the weapons they had. Optimus was listening as Ratchet spoke about the signals he had received, he said they were coming from young Autobots. He said it sounded like it was coming from the twins and Arcee, but there might be others coming. Ratchet said he also interpreted a signal coming from someone, who he thought might be Decepticon.

Meanwhile, Mikaela and Bumblebee were discussing whether or not they should put a nursery in the Autobot base. Bumblebee suggested that there should be a nursery in the base, at Megan's house and at Sam and Mikaela's house. Mikaela agreed with idea and told the others about what they discussed, and they agreed with Bumblebee's idea.

*

As her friends sat updating what Megan had missed over the last two months, said teen was sitting sipping her Green tea while staring out the window zoning out of the conversation thinking about how she was going to tell her parents she was pregnant. Better yet, how was she supposed to tell her four girls she was pregnant? The bell to the Pete's sounded and she heard her friends gasp, frowning Megan looked over and froze up completely when she saw who it was…Jason.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Megan shrunk back noticing Jason wasn't alone and gulped, oh of all the places he had to show up, it had to be here. She watched as Jason spotted her with her friends and he and his boys made their way over, he was wearing a grin. Megan felt Amanda and Donna take each of her hands and was glad she was with her friends

"Well boys look who it is" Jason said

"Piss off Jason" Melissa growled

"That's not very nice Mel, I just came to say hello to my girlfriend" Jason said

"Ex" Megan corrected glaring at him

"I don't remember you dumping me" Jason pointed out

"I just did" Megan told him as her friends laughed

"How's the holidays going?" Jason asked

"Fine" Amanda replied

"We suggest you leave" Wendy said, Jason and his boys looked at each other and laughed at that

"And what exactly are you going to do Wen? Call your daddy?" Jason asked smirking

"No she's not" Donna piped up

"That's right, I'm gonna call my uncle if you don't leave us alone right now. Both of my uncles" Megan said standing up

"Last I heard your uncle, Mikaela's father, was in jail" a boy named Damon Davies said

"Not that one" Wendy said

"I wonder if the boys know that Pete the owner of Pete's Garage is one of your uncles" Donna said to Megan grinning.

The smirk on Jason's face disappeared as soon as Donna said that, he knew that Pete and Megan were close because that girl and her friends got everything half price, he just didn't know they were actually family. He also knew that Pete didn't like him very much but allowed his niece to date him anyway, so long as nothing bad happened. Jason suddenly wondered if Pete knew what had happened at the party, he hoped not

"Hey does Jason know that your other uncle is Captain Thomas Lawrence of the Tranquility Police Department?" Melissa asked her friend

"No I don't believe he does" Megan replied "so you might wanna leave before I call either of them" she added.

Jason growled, motioned to his boys and they left Pete's. Megan sat back down in her seat and the girls all hi-fived each other, they then went to talking about the latest fashion trends. Once they were done, the girls got up and left having already paid earlier and decided to hit the mall.

oOoOoOoOoOo

**Meanwhile back at Sam and Mikaela's**

Mikaela yawned and decided to have a shower since everyone had left, well except Ratchet who had opted to stay behind in case Mikaela needed to go anywhere. The brunette moved away from the window and turned to Ratchet, still in his holo-form, who was sitting on the couch reading a medical journal

"Megan hasn't come back yet" she announced.

The medic looked up from his medical journal and frowned

"Hmm, she's been gone about an hour and a half" he said closing his book "I'm sure she's fine" he added

"Maybe, she probably ran into her posse" Mikaela said arching her back pushing her breasts out in the process to stretch.

Ratchet stared at her as she arched her back, his eyes traveled to her ample breasts which had grown in the last three years and notably gone up two sizes, he only knew this because she had complained about it to him one day while visiting him in the med bay at the base. Ratchet had to admit that Mikaela had grown into a stunning woman in the last three years, not to say she wasn't attractive before because she was but the last three years had done her nicely. Her hips had slightly rounded making the curves she had more noticeable, slightly bigger breasts and she had lovely long legs. He could only imagine what Mikaela's naked body felt like pressed against his holo-form. Ratchet shook his head and cussed at himself in Cybertronian in his head

'_Stop it, she's Sam's girl. Besides, you're an Autobot not a human and it wouldn't work. So stop' _he chided.

Mikaela yawned and told Ratchet she was going to take a shower, he nodded and Mikaela left the room. She headed upstairs to hers and Sam's bathroom, she walked in and closed the door behind her. Mikaela walked over to the shower, she opened the glass door and turned the shower on. She stripped out of her clothes and, after adjusting the temperature until it was warm enough, stepped into the shower and closed the door behind her. Mikaela let the water run over her and through her hair before she grabbed the shampoo and uncapped the lid and poured some into her hand before recapping it and placing back beside the conditioner. Mikaela scrubbed the shampoo through her dark locks before rinsing it out and she did the same with her conditioner, once done she grabbed her Jasmine smelling body wash pouring it onto a full length body scrub and began washing herself. Once she was done with that, she grabbed her razor and began to shave her legs, underarms and anywhere else that needed shaving. After that, Mikaela shut off the water and stepped out of the shower and grabbed her towel and began to towel off.

-

Downstairs, as Ratchet was reading his book the house phone rang. He looked up and closed his book once he noticed that Sam and Mikaela didn't have an answering machine and went to answer it. Ratchet picked up the cordless phone and pressed the **talk **button

"Hello, Banes-Witwicky residence, Ratchet speaking"

"Yes hello, is my niece there it's important?" he heard a female voice ask

"May I ask whose calling?" Ratchet asked

"Yes this is Joyce Banes, Megan's mother" Megan's mother replied

"Of course, one moment" Ratchet said and he left the living room heading upstairs and towards the bathroom where he knew Mikaela would be.

When Ratchet reached the bathroom door, he knocked on it

"Mikaela can I come in?" he called out, he waited until he heard an un-lady like grunt come from the other side and he, mistakenly, took that to mean 'yes'.

He turned the door handle and opened the bathroom door to reveal a naked Mikaela Banes, oh he had terrible timing. That and the fact that he had finally seen Mikaela Banes, naked. Ratchet was only able to stand there as Mikaela dried herself, he knew he should have shut the door but he couldn't. Mikaela stood up and dried her hair while looking at herself in the mirror when she spotted Ratchet in the doorway and she swung around

"RATCHET" she shouted which snapped him out of it and he began to apologize as he stepped out and closed the door as Mikaela threw her hairbrush at him and it hit the door instead

"I'm sorry but your Aunt Joyce is on the phone" he called out, the door opened and Mikaela poked her head, she snatched the phone off of the medic and slammed the door in his face.

Ratchet sighed and headed back downstairs, it would be awhile before Mikaela would ever talk to him again.

-

Mikaela sighed and looked down at herself, maybe she should get dressed instead of drying her hair and put the phone to her ear

"Hey Aunt Joyce" she said

"Mikaela is Megan with you?" Joyce asked her niece as Mikaela began to get dressed

"No she's not, she's out with her friends I think" she replied as she pulled her jeans on

"Get her and meet me at the hospital, your Uncle Kenneth has just had a heart attack" Joyce told her.

Mikaela gasped and told her she would and she hung up, she finished getting dressed and dashed out of the bathroom. Mikaela dashed downstairs, put the phone back and grabbed her things. She ran into the living room and saw Ratchet reading his book, she instantly forgot all about the nude incident. Mikaela told Ratchet that they needed go get Megan and go to the hospital, and that Megan's father had just had a heart attack. Ratchet dropped his book and his holo-form disappeared, Mikaela ran out the front door and locked up behind her.

She ran to the Search and Rescue Hummer as the door swung open, she climbed up and inside, the door swung shut as Mikaela pulled out her cell phone and the car pulled out of the driveway and drove down the street.

oOoOoOoOoOo

The five friends were in a shop at the mall looking at the clothes, they'd been to fifteen shops already and brought a number of clothes, jewelry, shoes, makeup, and other things they needed or wanted. Megan had snuck off to the maternity clothes section and was looking at the clothes there, she grabbed a pair of maternity jeans and was admiring them when her cell phone rang. Wondering who it was, Megan put the jeans back and pulled out her phone

"Hello?" she said

"It's me, where the hell are you?" Mikaela asked her

"At the mall" Megan replied

"Right go wait outside the front and Ratchet and I will be there soon" Mikaela said

"Why?" Megan asked

"Your dad just had a heart attack" Mikaela replied.

Megan's jaw dropped open in shock, had she seriously heard Mikaela correctly? Her dad had just had a heart attack? The teen was speechless as she stood where she was not moving, instantly though, her hand went to her belly. Megan still hadn't told her parents about the baby and she had to tell them, she hoped her dad would be around

"Megan" she heard her cousin call

"I'm here, I'm going outside now" she said and hung up.

Megan left the maternity section and walked through the store, she passed her friends who were looking at new dresses and left the store. Melissa saw her and called to the others, they looked over and watched as Megan left the store. They put back their dresses and chased after their friend. Megan hurried down escalators and through the crowded mall all the while ignoring the calls of her friends, she just had to reach the exit. Finally, she made it and burst outside in time to see Ratchet pull up and the door swing open. Megan climbed up into Hummer and the door swung shut, the Hummer then pulled away and off towards the hospital just as Melissa, Wendy, Amanda and Donna came to a halt outside and watched having no idea what was going on.

-

Mikaela and Megan raced into the hospital after Ratchet had arrived, he had informed them that he'd call everyone to inform them of what was going on. The girls arrived at the nurse's station

"Hi we're looking for Kenneth Banes" Megan said

"Are you family?" a nurse asked them

"I'm his niece and this is his daughter" Mikaela replied, the nurse nodded and began typing on the computer searching before nodding her head and looking back up at the girls

"He's in room 3 in ICU" she told them.

Megan and Mikaela looked at each other before looking back at the nurse

"But why would daddy be in the Intensive Care Unit?" she asked the nurse

"His heart attack also triggered a seizure which nearly killed him, so it was safer just to have him there just in case" the nurse replied

"Thanks" Mikaela said dragging her baby cousin away towards the elevator

"Did you call Uncle Pete and Uncle Tom?" Megan asked her cousin

"Right after I called you, they're already here. Your mom must have called them before she called me they're with her now" Mikaela replied as they stepped into the elevator and hit the button for the fifth floor, the doors slid shut and the elevator ascended.

The girls were quiet on the ride up both thinking the same thing, was now the time for Megan to tell her parents she's pregnant in case her father didn't make it? The elevator arrived on the fifth floor and they stepped out making their way along the corridors until they made it to the ICU, they found room three and went in. There was Joyce talking to Pete and Thomas while staring at Kenneth Banes who lay in the bed in front of them, monitors beeped around them and there were cords everywhere. The girls walked over as the three adults turned around, Megan hurried over to her mother and they embraced as Joyce cried. Mikaela hugged her uncles before hugging her aunt and then looking down at her uncle Ken, she wondered why this was happening, uncle Ken was only 43. Mikaela looked at her cousin and sighed putting her arm around her

"Mom, Uncle Pete, Uncle Tom, I have something to tell you" Megan began

'_Bad idea, bad idea. Abort, abort'_ Mikaela's mind screamed but she kept her mouth shut

"What is it?" Pete asked his niece

"I know this might seem like bad timing but even though dad might not be awake, he needs to hear this you all do" she stalled before telling them up front

"I'm pregnant".

No one said anything but Joyce gasped laying a hand to her heart and almost fainted, Thomas caught her though and sat her down in a chair. Megan looked at Mikaela who nodded her head and she went over, Megan crouched down in front of her mother

"Mom now would be a good time to say something" she said to her.

Joyce looked down at her daughter

"What do you want me to say? Congratulations?" she asked her

"Joyce" Thomas warned

"No, I thought we raised you well and you knew about these sorts of things happening to young girls around the world. You knew all about contraception, the consequences of not using it. Your father and I gave you the sex talk, Mikaela probably warned you about it, you learnt it over the last five years of high school and are doing Health next year and yet what do you do? You go out, have fun at a party with Jason, don't use contraception and get yourself knocked up. Well, well done Megan Caitlin Banes, well done" Joyce said.

Awkward. That was what the silence was now filling the room, an awkward silence. No one knew what to say but they knew Joyce had upset her daughter, the poor teen was beside herself as the tears slipped down her cheeks. Mikaela growled at her aunt as she held her cousin, she hated the woman and sometimes wondered how the hell she was related to her. Sure when Megan told her she was pregnant, Mikaela had been upset she had gotten over it and supported her cousin and would continue to do so no matter what. She just didn't know why aunt Joyce was so mean about it, she couldn't blame Megan for what had happened. No one knew a human could be impregnated by an alien robot, not even the robots themselves. Yeah it was strange but also a blessing, now they going to find out exactly what the baby would be like and would love it no matter what.

Mikaela heard feet running and turned to see Sam followed by Ratchet, Ironhide, Bumblebee and Optimus, in their holo-forms, stop in the doorway unsure whether or not to come in. She beckoned them into the room and they all walked over to the group surrounding the bed and Mikaela honestly didn't care if her aunt didn't approve of the other people who had just walked in.

Megan looked over Mikaela's shoulder and saw the others, she smiled and broke free and went to them as the five guys pulled her into a hug. Sam broke away and moved to stand next to Mikaela to comfort her while Bumblebee and Ironhide went to converse with Pete while Ratchet spoke to Thomas. Megan hugged Optimus as he hugged her back and sighed as he buried his face into her hair, they stayed like that for a couple of minutes before they pulled back and Optimus cupped her cheek

"How are you doing?" he asked her

"I'm fine, dad's still critical but I think he's stable enough and I…' but whatever she was about to say wasn't said because suddenly the monitors began beeping like crazy.

Megan looked over at her dad staring at him hoping that he was coming around at last, normally that's what she thought it meant. But to her horror, the monitor suddenly flatlined. Megan ran over to her father's side and grabbed his hand as doctors and nurses came in with a machine and paddles, Optimus and Mikaela dragged Megan away as the staff attempted to revive Kenneth. Megan struggled as she watched helplessly as the doctors and nurses tried to shock her father back to life, nothing seemed to be working. After at least 10 tries, the doctors and nurses sighed and stopped what they were doing, it was no use

"What are you doing, why are you stopping?" Megan cried as she struggled to get away from her cousin and friend

"We're sorry, we've done all we could" a doctor said

"Kenneth David Banes, Time of Death: 6:40pm" another doctor said.

Megan shook her head, she struggled hard to get out of Mikaela and Optimus' grips but it was no use. She watched as the doctors pulled the sheet up over her father, she shook her head again not believing this was really happening. This couldn't be real but it was real and it finally hit her hard

"Daddy" she cried and with that she collapsed crying into Optimus' arms.


	12. Chapter 12

**1 week later**

A week had passed since the death of Kenneth Banes and Megan was miserable, nothing had been able to cheer her up. She had spent the week with Mikaela and Sam, the Autobots stopping by everyday to check on them. Mikaela too was upset over the death of one of her uncles and it was taking her time to recover. It was the day of the Kenneth's funeral and Megan was in her room lying on her bed staring at the ceiling her hand on her belly, she knew she had to get changed but she wasn't ready to go and say goodbye.

A knock sounded on the bedroom door and Sam walked in wearing a black tuxedo with a black shirt underneath and black shoes, he walked over and sat on the bed taking the teen's hand. They sat in silence not saying anything, Sam knew that if Megan wanted to say something he'd wait. After about 10 minutes, Sam stood up and walked over to Megan's closet and pulled it open grabbing the black dress and her black ballet flats. He came back over and sat down holding them out to her.

Megan looked at Sam, took her things, nodded her head in thanks and Sam left the bedroom. Megan stripped out of her pajamas and into her sleeveless black knee length dress and stepped into her ballet flats. She swept her hair back into a messy ponytail, didn't bother with make-up and left her room heading downstairs to the front door as the doorbell sounded. Megan yanked open the front door and stepped aside silently as she let the others in, they were in their holo-forms dressed in black tuxedos. Everyone sat down on the couch, Megan walked over, sat down and curled up against Optimus who gently rubbed her arm. They waited patiently before Sam appeared followed by a crying Mikaela, she headed for the front door and everyone got up following her.

-

Everyone was seated in the funeral home as it filled up with friends and family, the group sat up the front despite Megan's protests. When it was filled up, everyone fell silent as a minister appeared and began to speak about Kenneth. He spoke about the things Kenneth had done and all his other things, Megan noted that her mother probably told him to say that. After speaking for about 20 minutes, the minister stepped down and Joyce stood up to talk about her husband and the kind of man he was. She spoke about how he tried so hard to raise the perfect daughter and how much he loved her, she spoke about how not everything was perfect but they all tried as a family and loved their daughter and niece so much.

Megan heard Mikaela snort and she bit her lip, she and Mikaela would talk later. After her mother, her Uncle Tom stood up and began speaking. He spoke about how Ken, himself, Clyde (Mikaela's dad) and Pete bonded. How he used swear at a game and shout all the time when watching any sport really, Megan gave a small laugh knowing how true that was. She glanced over at Mikaela and they shared a smile before shaking their heads. He spoke about the different jobs his brother had, though how much he adored Megan and Mikaela. How he only wanted what was best for them, and if he was harsh he hadn't meant to be. The speeches continued for at least another hour or so. After Mikaela was done, it was Megan's turn. She stood up and walked over to stand out front, she sighed before she began

"Hi, I'm guessing most of you know, I'm Kenneth's daughter, Megan. Dad was a lovely guy and was always there as much as he could be throughout my childhood, he taught me quite a bit and that I'll never forget. There were times when he could be harsh but what parent isn't? Starting high school, he became a lot stricter and almost less fun to be around. I think it was for my own good, since I am an only child. But no matter what he loved me and my cousin. I don't know how many of you have heard this story about how he fell off his horse when I was younger and landed in the river.

Mom, dad, Mikaela, Uncle Clyde, Uncle Tom, Uncle Pete and I went to a ranch to visit a friend of ours and we decided to have a picnic. So we all got horses and headed along the trail towards the river, it was fine most of the way down. Dad and I were racing to reach the river but he didn't see the root sticking out of the ground, I shouted to him to watch out but it was too late. The horse got caught and was sent flying, luckily it was alright but dad too had gone flying so far and he landed in the river, completely soaking himself" at this point, everyone began laughing

"I'm gonna wrap this up, dad was great but he was just dad. Liked his beer, never trusted horses again, big baseball fan. But there was one thing I never got to tell him" she said.

Megan looked over at her friends and her uncles who nodded before she continued

"Daddy was going to be grandfather" she finished, everyone who didn't know gasped "I'm two months pregnant" she added before turning to look back at the coffin "sorry daddy, you probably wouldn't have been too happy to begin with and it might've taken you awhile to get over it. I love you and miss you" with that, she stepped away and went back to her seat in between the Autobots.

The minister came back and said it was time to say goodbye, everyone in the funeral home made a line to say their last goodbye. As they did that, Megan heard her dad's favorite song begin to play and she smiled. It was the Beatles' Let it Be. When it was her turn, Megan bent down and kissed her father's forehead and whispered her goodbye before moving away to the group. They had decided to cremate her father and then spread his ashes. Megan leant against Sam as Mikaela leant against his other side, she saw out of the corner of her eye Bumblebee walk over and she felt his arm go around her. She moved her head so it was against Bumblebee as she watched as the line gradually began to thin, soon afterwards the undertaker came into the room and wheeled the coffin out of the room. They followed him until they arrived at the furnace where the bodies who were cremated were.

Everyone watched as the undertaker pushed the coffin into the furnace and closed it over, at that point Mrs. Banes began crying hysterically. Everyone left the funeral parlor and went home.

**Sam and Mikaela's**

Somberness filled the house as not a word was spoken, not even the Autobots spoke. Sam's head was resting on Bumblebee's lap as he dozed, Ironhide had gone to visit the Lennox family, and Ratchet was sitting in the kitchen with Mikaela as she sipped on a whisky and cried at the same time. Upstairs, Megan was in her room asleep on her bed as Optimus read to her one of her favorite books. He had changed his voice for her, upon her request to sound like her father which brought her some comfort. Optimus looked down and noticed that Megan had fallen asleep, her hand resting on her belly and he sighed.

He began to think about everything that had happened since he met Megan; the one night stand, the crazy ex boyfriend, the pregnancy and now her father was dead. The teen had been through so much and was only 17 years old, then again that was how old Sam and Mikaela were when the Autobots had met them. Optimus groaned when he remembered that tomorrow, he and Megan were supposed to go and find an obstetrician who would be around for when Megan gave birth in seven months. When he had reminded her on the drive home from the funeral, she asked why Ratchet couldn't do it. Optimus told her that something as normal as this should be done **humanly **possible.

Ratchet had also informed him that sometime in the next month or so, a couple of Autobots would be touching down on earth. So, now, they also had to prepare for the new arrivals. Optimus sighed and began to think of baby names

'_Nala. That sounds nice. Nala Banes Prime, nice ring. Darla Banes Prime also has a nice ring to it. Joshua Banes Prime, for a boy I like it. I'll run them by Megan later' _he thought to himself as he lay beside her and fell asleep. As the two slept, Megan dreamed of the future where her father was still alive and everyone was happy.

**The next day**

Sunshine shone through the windows of Sam and Mikaela's house and down onto the occupants who were fast asleep, exhausted from the previous day. Sam was still sleeping on Bumblebee's lap as the Autobot's holoform lay fast asleep in the chair, Mikaela was curled up on Ratchet as they lay together on the couch and upstairs in Megan's room, Megan and Optimus were curled up on the bed. Suddenly something was whistling through the air outside in the sky, Megan shot up and hurried to the window. Yanking the curtain aside, she saw a missile heading in the direction of the house. She raced back to the bed and shook Optimus until he woke

"What is it?" he asked sitting up and rubbing his eyes

"Missile, heading straight for us" she replied, Optimus disappeared while Megan grabbed her things and dashed downstairs to the living room where she found the others still sleeping

"Guys, everyone up now" she yelled.

The four opened their eyes groaning wondering what all the commotion was, Megan ran over and dragged Mikaela off of the couch

"Honey what's wrong?" Mikaela asked her

"We're about to be hit by a missile" she replied.

Bumblebee and Ratchet disappeared back into their protoforms, the three hurried to try and make it to the front door when the whistling sound got louder and then…

BOOM!


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Optimus' POV**

Ow that was one hell of a blast, slowly my eyes opened indicating I was coming to and I sat up. Gathering my bearings, I noticed the blast had sent me flying into the football stadium and I slowly stood up. Looking around I spied Ratchet in the stands on the left and Bumblebee in the stands to the right both seemed to be coming to as well, they got up shaking themselves off and stepped down making their way over to me

"What the slaggin' hell was that?" Ratchet asked clutching his head and shaking it

"I have no idea that blast just came out of nowhere" I replied

"Probably a Decepticon" Bumblebee suggested and we looked at him "it's not unlikely, I mean I know they have been in hiding these last three years but what else could it be?" he added.

Suddenly I remembered the children and told them, we stepped out of the stadium, transformed and drove back towards the house as fast as we could. My thoughts were on the three praying that they made it out of the house, Megan entered my thoughts

'_Oh for the love of Cybertron I hope they got out alright'_ I thought.

As we approached the house; police cars, fire engines, ambulances, a large crowd and the media were surrounding it. Ratchet turned his sirens and flashing lights on, people moved out of our way before we stopped. Activating our holoforms, we exited our vehicle selves and made our way over to the yellow crime scene tape. The house was in ruins, there was absolutely nothing left. I scanned through the crowd hoping to spot the children but there didn't seem to be any sign of them and I feared that they didn't make it out. Ratchet was allowed to go under the tape and into the crime scene, Bumblebee and I watched on as our comrade searched for our friends.

**Mikaela's POV**

The first thing I felt when I opened my eyes was pain, sitting up and looking around it dawned on me that I was still alive. My eyes then fell on Megan who wasn't moving beside me, I shook her praying that she was okay and that the baby was safe. Finally my little cousin began stir, her eyes fluttered open and met mine. I grinned pulling her into a hug, thankful she was alright. I heard a voice and turned to Sam sitting up, grinning I hugged him before we all hugged. Slowly the three of us stood up just enough and stepped forward, see we had managed to get to safety before the missile hit.

Turns out hiding in the cupboard under the stairs had paid off after all, we were still alive. Megan said she had learnt that from watching an episode of Doctor Who where the Doctor, Rose and Harriet Jones hid in a cupboard when a missile hit 10 Downing St in order to kill off the Slitheen. Sam kicked the door down letting sunshine shine down on us, we stepped out and heard someone shout that there were survivors.

Immediately, a familiar person appeared

"Sam, Mikaela, Megan" he said and we sighed in relief hugging him

"Ratchet" we said in unison.

Ratchet led us away from the rubble and out under the tape, we were surrounded by paramedics who wanted to treat us. None of us wanted to though, I spotted Bumblebee and Prime trying to make their way through the crowd to get to us. I watched my cousin as she moved through the crowd, knowing how frightened she had been and scared that she wasn't going to live. Prime pushed through the crowd, pulled Megan to him and crushed his lips to hers. A smile came across my mouth at the sight as they continued to kiss, those two were made for each other and I think we all knew they were in love. I spied Mr. and Mrs. Witwicky in the crowd and Sam hurried past me to his parents as they hugged him. I watched as the two reunited with their loved ones, I didn't have anyone since dad is still in jail and mom's dead. Someone dragged me by the elbow away from the paramedics who were looking over me and I was fiercely hugged, I hugged them back before pulling back to see Ratchet

"Are you alright?" he asked me

"Yeah, I'm just a little shaken about the whole nearly dying thing even if it's happened before" I replied now realizing how scared I actually was, how I thought I'd never see the Autobots again.

I chocked back a sob as it all hit me and I crushed myself to Ratchet in a hug feeling safe now I was here and alive, I felt his arms go around me returning the hug. Time seemed to pass but frankly, I couldn't care. All I knew was that Sam, Megan and I were actually still here. Pulling back slightly still in Ratchet's arms I looked up at him and he looked down at me, neither knew what possessed us but we leant in pressing our lips together in what felt like a long overdue kiss. Time seemed to stand still and everything, everyone seemed to vanish leaving us in our own little world. His tongue gently ran over my bottom lip and I granted him access.

**Sam's POV**

I pulled back from all the hugs I received from my parents, I told them I was going to go and find Mikaela. They nodded and I turned walking through the crowd looking for her, as I did I past by Optimus and Megan talking to each other

"Hey guys" I said.

They turned to me and Megan grinned

"Hey, how are you?" she asked me

"Yeah I'm fine, how are you?" I replied hoping she wasn't too shaken about almost being blown up

"I'm good, probably just a little shaken" she said her grin faltering slightly, I pulled her into a quick hug

"Everything's going to okay" I said trying to reassure her as we pulled back

"Thanks Sam" she said

"Sam, I'm glad you're okay" Optimus said pulling me in a manly hug and I hugged back

"So am I man, I sure am glad that Megan watched that Doctor Who episode" I said as we pulled back and we laughed as Megan blushed "you saved our lives" I added.

She grinned knowing how proud she felt about what she had done, I asked them if they knew where Mikaela was and they looked around before saying they couldn't see her. Hugging them again, I told them I'd see them later as I tried to find my girlfriend.

My eyes scanned the crowd that was slowly beginning to thin as everyone left, giving me more of a chance to spot her. My heart stopped when I caught sight of her, that wasn't why though. My heart stopped because Mikaela was wrapped up in the arms of Ratchet kissing like only they existed, like I didn't exist. I heard my mother calling me and I turned back to see her and dad waiting, I decided to confront Mikaela later and left with them.

**Megan's POV**

Sensing something was wrong, I looked away from Optimus and saw Sam walk past us with what looked like a hurt expression on his face mixed with anger. Frowning slightly, my eyes quickly scanned around the crowd before I spotted what had made Sam upset. Mikaela was kissing Ratchet, as they started getting a little frisky running their hands all over each other. Hearing a voice calling to me, I looked back at Optimus

"Is something wrong?" he asked me

"Uh…that" I replied pointing in the direction of where Ratchet had Mikaela backed up against a tree making out

"Oh dear" Optimus said "we have to break them apart before Sam sees" he added

"Too late dear, he just past us with hurt expression on his face" I said.

Looking at each other we nodded and headed over to the pair, knowing pretty much how this was going to go down. We arrived at the tree and I cleared my throat, immediately they broke apart and looked at us

"Fuck" Mikaela said

"Fuck would probably be the right word to use" I began as they stood up and straightened themselves out "what the hell were thinking? Were you even thinking at all? Did you even think about how Sam would feel when-' Mikaela cut me off

"Sam saw us?" she asked

"Well you weren't that hard to miss" Optimus replied

"So you mind telling us what the hell was going on in your heads?" I asked angrily.

Mikaela opened and closed her mouth a few times but wasn't able to find the right words to say to us, she looked at Ratchet desperately praying he was able to say something. Both of them looked down guiltily and I shook my head rubbing my temples, I felt Optimus put his arm around my shoulder

"Both of you know this is not something Megan needs right now, she's been through enough. A crazy ex-boyfriend, pregnancy, her father dying and now almost getting blown up. You know she doesn't need this added to it" Optimus told them

"Get out my sight" I told them angrily.

They nodded and left us, I took deep breaths trying to calm myself down and will away the stress. Too many emotions were taking their toll on me, stressing me out. Suddenly I was hit with a strong wave of pain in my lower abdomen, I cried out as clutched at my stomach as it felt cramped and painful

"Megan what is it?" Optimus asked slight panic in his voice

"P…Pain" I managed to get out.

Optimus began yelling for help as I continued to clutch at my stomach, running feet were heard but I ignored them. Then I felt a big wet release from downstairs, looking down at my pants I saw a blood patch. I felt dizzy and everything went black.

-

The sound of beeping monitors seeped into my unconsciousness, slowly dragging me out and my eyes slowly opened. Harsh white light hit my eyes and I quickly shut them groaning before trying to open them again. When I finally opened them, I slowly eased myself into a sitting position and blinked a couple of times before my eyes adjusted to the light. Looking around, my eyes took in white walls and monitors. It seemed I was in the hospital but I couldn't seem to remember why, though the sound of sobbing met my ears. Looking over I spied my cousin sitting curled up in a chair in the corner sobbing to herself, I remembered what she and Ratchet had done but I decided not to worry about that now.

Something was definitely wrong, looking around I saw the others sitting quietly around the room absorbed in their thoughts, even Sam was there. My throat tickled and I coughed, which seemed to get everyone's attention. They crowded around the bed bringing their chairs closer

"How are you feeling?" Sam asked me

"Ok I guess" I replied "what happened?" I asked them.

Everyone looked away and I frowned, how was asking what happened a bad thing? They're definitely hiding something from me. Just then a doctor walked in

"What's going on?" I asked him

"Miss Banes, I regret having to tell you this but the amount of stress you were under affected you and your baby terribly. You were rushed here to the hospital but there was nothing we could do, I'm afraid you've had a miscarriage."

**TBC**


	14. Chapter 14

My mouth opened and closed silently as I was unable to make a sound, my mind was whirling and I felt dizzy. No, no this is not happening. No, no. I felt my eyes begin to well up with tears and I let them, this was definitely not my year. Mikaela got up out of her chair, she crawled onto the bed and to me as I began to cry. She held me as I cried, I realized I never cried this hard in my life not even when daddy died. The pain was unbearable and I wanted to die right there and then, to be put out of my misery and be with my father and unborn baby in Heaven. I clung to Mikaela, who pulled me closer to her as she cried herself.

The flood gates continued to remain open, the tears never ceasing. As I did, I noticed Sam shed a couple of tears and heard the Autobots cursing silently but I heard Optimus mutter something about needing some air and to clear his head before I heard the door open and close. An hour must have past and I finally stopped crying just clinging to my cousin as she stroked my hair, in that hour Optimus had not returned and I knew because I looked around the room and noticed he was still absent. Sighing, I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

**Optimus' POV**

I sat in the cab of my alt. mode still in my holoform as I tried to comprehend what was happening, it was so much to take in. I know and have known for awhile that I love that girl, she has spunk, didn't let people put her down, was a rule breaker but which child hasn't broken rules? Megan's kind, caring, loving, sweet, and fiery and yet…she has been through so much at such a tender age. Seventeen may not seem tender but she was going to have her own child when she was still a child herself, as Mikaela called her at one point, she was still a baby herself. I never thought I would find myself falling in love with anyone, we are in the middle of a war but somehow, she managed to find a way into my spark without realizing it and made me…what is that expression? Ah yes, fall head of heels. That's what I have done.

I guess I am not good at these things, expressing…romantic emotions. I do know that I have fallen in love with her, my feelings for her grew more when I found out she was caring my child. She was going to be the mother of my child, something I have never had. No sparklings somewhere in the universe waiting for their father, there was too much going on with Megatron and the war that I didn't have time to start a family. Even before Megatron became evil and decided to try and take over the whole universe, I had never considered having a family. Learning Megan was caring a small baby inside of her, half human-half robot had me worried at first but I could not have been happier. For the first time in my life, I was going to actually become a father.

The thing I loved the most was the fact that Megan didn't care that it was half robot, she would not care if the child had any problems with it at all and she would love it no matter what. I found myself remembering back to the night we had sex, the way we became one. I never felt more alive in years than I had that night when she gave herself to me, I took her…what did Mikaela call it…virginity. I was scared when I had overheard the girls talking about it one night but Mikaela had reassured me it was nothing to worry about, explaining what it meant to take someone's virginity.

Listen to me, I must be sounding strange to you talking about this. It is my way of grieving, which is strange so forgive me. I am terribly upset over the loss of our child, apart of me has died. Something wonderful I created with the young woman I love is no more. I doubt Megan will be having anymore children at all after what she's gone through, no one can blame her though. Deciding to rejoin everyone, I opened my door and climbed down closing the door behind me. I made my way back to the entrance and re-entered back into the building, making my way back to my beloved's floor. Standing in front of the elevator, I tapped impatiently before the doors opened and I stepped in the doors closing behind me. As I rode the elevator back up, my mind turned to earlier and the missile that had hit us. I was willing to bet anything that it was a Decepticon, most likely Starscream and if so, that meant the Decepticons were most likely and slowly regrouping.

I formed a plan in my head while trying to decide when to group together my men and talk to them, hopefully to try and track down those Decepticons or even just Starscream. Stepping out of the elevator, I ran into Sam. Literally. I was unaffected but the boy fell backwards onto his butt, grunting in pain. Leaning down, I held out my hand and pulled him to his feet

"I'm sorry Sam, I didn't see you" I apologized

"It's alright Prime, you got a lot on your mind" he said "you heading back?" he asked

"Yes, I should be with her" I replied "how is she doing?" I hesitantly asked hoping she didn't hate me for leaving

"She cried and Mikaela comforted her until she fell asleep, she was still asleep when I left" he replied and I nodded, Sam then put a hand on my shoulder "I'm really sorry and for the record, you would've been a great father. I see you as my father figure and I couldn't have asked for a better one" he added.

No words left my mouth as I remained silent, touched by Sam's words and thinking them over. I never realized how much Sam looked up to me and that really made me feel proud and I was proud of him too

"Thank you Sam" was all I could utter and boy laughed

"Don't mention, Prime" he said "I'll see you later" he added as moved around me and pressed the button for the elevator.

I walked away, heading back to the room to see if I could talk to my love and tell her how I feel. Arriving at the room, I noticed that Ratchet and Ironhide were grouped in a corner of the room talking quietly. Looking over at the bed, I saw the girls fast asleep with Bumblebee in the middle as they lay curled into each of his sides and smiling slightly, I decided not to wake them. Walking over to my seat I had vacated earlier, I sat down and relaxed closing my eyes trying to get some sleep myself.

Sometime later, I felt something warm on my own body and I slowly woke up. Opening my eyes, I yawned and looked down and stopped. Megan lay curled up against me, her head resting against my chest and sleeping soundly with a blanket over the both of us. Looking up, I saw Mikaela reading a book and squinted trying to read the front cover: **Mister B. Gone **by Clive Barker. Ah yes, Megan had mentioned that book. It was apparently about a demon trapped in the book and who tells you to burn it, though most likely the reader continues on reading despite the protests of the demon. I had been meaning to read it, it sounded interesting.

Mikaela seemed to sense me watching, because she raised her head and smiled weakly and I returned it. She then looked down towards me and nodded her head, frowning I looked down and noticed that Megan was stirring. When she raised her head, she looked a little disoriented seeming to forget where she was for a moment

"Hi" I greeted her

"H-hi" she returned my greeting before she looked around and seemed to then remember where she was when I saw her body stiffen

"How are you doing?" I asked her, although already knowing the answer.

Megan turned her head to look at me with a look in her eyes that said: what-do-you-think?

"Peachy" she replied sarcastically

"Sorry" I apologized and she shook her head

"Don't worry about it" she said.

I suddenly wondered if it was the right time to tell her how I felt, because I suddenly changed my mind and thought it would be better to tell her some other time. However, what she said next caught me off guard though she wasn't looking at me

"I think I love you."

Raising an eyebrow, I waited for her to look at me and it wasn't long before she did

"What?" she asked

"What did you say?" I asked her

"When?" she asked me

"Before" I replied

"I didn't say anything" she said

"Yes you did, I heard you say something and if my memory banks serve me correctly, you just said you thought you loved me" I told her and just as she opened her mouth to protest, it fell shut and she didn't utter another word.

Instead, Megan got up off of my lap and walked into the private bathroom which was joined to the room shutting the door behind her. Sighing, I looked over at Mikaela who was watching me silently

"What happened?" she asked

"Megan told me she thinks she loves me but when I asked her what she said, not sure if I heard her correctly, she denied it" I replied.

Sighing, the brunette got up off of the bed and walked over to the bathroom door hammering on it. I watched silently as the door opened and Mikaela disappeared inside, the door shutting behind her. Hopefully, she would be able to talk to her cousin. Ten minutes past and the door opened, Mikaela stepped out and walked back over to the bed while Megan walked back over to me. I stood up and followed her outside the room, we walked down the corridor before entering into an empty room and closing the door behind us. Megan walked over to the bed and sat down on it, I walked over and sat beside her. we were silent for awhile before she finally spoke

"I thought it was just my emotions talking but its true, I do love you. I can't pinpoint the exact moment I fell for you but I know in my heart that I love you with every bone in this body, you've been there for me through everything and I don't know what I would've done without you or your support. You mean everything to me, Optimus Prime and I can't imagine the rest of my life without you in it" she explained.

Her words were everything I wanted to hear and more, I was surprised she felt the same way but I was happy. My spark was more alive than ever, it felt so warm. I knew I should say something because she was waiting for me to say something rather than remaining silent

"I reciprocate your feelings, I love you too. I have for awhile now and I longed for you to actually to tell me how you felt, I had a hope that you returned my feelings and you have. Honestly, I never would leave you or even think of it. You mean too much to me and you Megan Banes, mean the world and the universe to me. I would go to the ends of this Earth and back, I would even go through Hell for you, my beloved darling and beautiful Megan" I said.

Megan looked at me with a tiny smile and tears in her eyes, I pulled her into me and kissed the top of her head. Suddenly, the whole building began shaking and I felt my beloved clutch tighter me and looked around

"What's happening?" she cried as I tried to get us standing

"I don't know" I replied as we tried to walked to the door.

It took us a few go's before we made it and stepped outside, people were running around screaming and the roof began coming down in pieces. We ducked as a piece missed our heads before standing up and turning around when we heard what sounded like cracking, to our horror the floor was beginning to crack

"EARTHQUAKE!".

**TBC**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Optimus and Megan hurried back into the room, closing the door behind them. Optimus pulled her over to the window, opening it for her and then turned to her holding out his hand

"No" she cried

"Yes, it's our only escape" he told her "I'll transform back into myself and take you away from here" he reassured her.

Swallowing, Megan took his hand and he helped her onto the edge before he flickered and disappeared. Looking down, she noticed that her room was rather high and she wanted to cry, though she had been on the Autobots shoulders number of time she had a fear of heights. Suddenly Optimus' face appeared and he held out his hand for her to climb onto, moving forward she did and clung to him as he moved away from the hospital. Turning, they both saw that it wasn't an earthquake more like Decepticons

"Oh my god, for once can my life be uncomplicated?" Megan whined.

It was then they noticed the others coming over with Mikaela and Sam riding on the shoulder of Bumblebee, picking her up Optimus handed Megan to Bumblebee and told him to get the children out there. Megan turned her head to watch as the Autobots took on the Decepticons, she saw her lover taking on Megatron and she bit her lower lip

_"That's the way it is"_ she heard Celine Dion come from Bumblebee

"I know" she muttered

"How about some real food, everyone hates hospital food" Sam suggested as Bumblebee set them down and transformed into his alt. mode.

The three clambered into the Camaro, Sam and Mikaela in the front and Megan in the back, and Bumblebee took off towards a suitable restaurant

"Bee, can we to Pete's garage?" Megan asked wanting to see her uncle

"Sure" came Bumblebee's reply through the speakers and he made a turn down a street.

-

The three humans sat at a table eating in silence, with the occasional conversation here and there. Sam had ordered a burger, chips and a coke; Mikaela ordered a milkshake, a steak and chips with a salad and piece of chocolate fudge cake; and Megan ordered just chips. Uncle Pete walked over and sat down, he gently took Megan's hand and she jumped not having noticed him

"Uncle Pete, you scared me" she said.

Pete chuckled at his niece

"Sorry kiddo, I just wanted to make sure you were okay" he told her

"Peachy" she sighed.

She continued to talk to her uncle until he had to return back to work, she watched as he left before listening to Sam and Mikaela talk about trying to find a new for Mikaela place to live. Megan wondered where she was going to live, her mother practically hated her and her father was dead. Sam had nowhere to live but then he decided to call his parents and asked to stay with them while Mikaela decided to stay at base with her cousin and the Autobots. Once they were done, the three left Pete's and headed back to Bumblebee scrambling inside when he opened the doors. Leaning against the car, Megan pressed her head to the glass staring out of the window as Bumblebee drove them to the base. The young woman sighed wondering if this was the best idea, being in a relationship with Optimus was dangerous and she had to think about everything. Maybe, this wasn't the best idea. Running her hands through her hair, Megan knew what she had to do. Finally, it must have been an hour later that they arrived at the base, Megan got out following her cousin out.

Upon hearing voices, the brunette stiffened feeling rooted to the spot. The Autobots were back and this was only going to make this that much harder. Taking a deep breath, Megan followed the others to the main living room where they found the others seemingly arguing about something which Megan wasn't sure about but didn't want to know. Taking a deep breath, she knew it was best to get it over with now

"Optimus?" she called out.

The Autobot leader turned at the sound of his beloved's voice and smiled softly, however, she didn't return it and that worried him

"Can we talk in private?" she asked him.

**Warning: Lemon**

Megan watched as Optimus excused himself and followed her out of the living room, they walked in silence and the teen began to wonder if she could actually do this. When they arrived at her room she had there at the base, she walked in and turned to face Optimus as he closed the door behind himself. Megan closed her eyes, prepping herself for it but, when she opened her eyes and saw his loving look she chickened out. She didn't have the heart

"Is something wrong, beloved?" Optimus asked her and she shook her head, yep she was a chicken

"Nope" she replied.

Megan smirked, getting an idea and she reached down for the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head leaving her in bra. Unbuttoning her jeans, she slid them torturously slow down her legs and threw them aside, leaving her in her lingerie and heels and earning a raised optic ridge. Walking backwards, she crooked her finger and beckoned him over.

Optimus immediately transformed and activated his holoform; in a simple shirt, jeans and shoes. He pulled his clothes off, throwing his clothes to the floor to join his lover's and he looked up he discovered that her bra and knickers as well as her heels were gone and she was standing stark naked. The next thing he knew, Megan had run and jumped on him. Optimus caught her as her legs wrapped around his waist, her lips crushing to his kissing his furiously. He kissed her back with the same intensity, his tongue gliding across the brunette's bottom lip and she eagerly opened for him. Slipping his tongue into her mouth, they battled for dominance until her tongue won. Optimus began to walk backwards until he found hit something hard, turning them on the side he realized he had run into his alt. mode and got an idea. Breaking the kiss and setting Megan down, Optimus heard her groan and looked down at her with a smirk

"How about something different?" he asked her.

When his only response was a raised eyebrow, Optimus turned to the truck door and climbed up pulling it open. Turning back around, he held out his hand and Megan took it allowing him to pull her into his alt. mode. Stepping over the seats, they found themselves in the empty part of the cab and resumed kissing. Lowering her to the floor, he trailed kisses down her jaw and to her neck making her gasp and moan. Adjusting himself, he sank his hard cock into her eagerly awaiting and wet pussy making her scream his name. It had been awhile since they had done it, so hearing her scream his name in pleasure made him continue to thrust into her.

Megan couldn't believe how much she had missed this, oh god she was in heaven. She grabbed his head and pulled it up, crushing her lips to his hungrily. Her hips arched up to meet his thrusts, her hands on his shoulders and nails digging into them. Her moans got louder and she didn't care who heard her, nothing felt so good. Megan loved Optimus so much and wouldn't trade him for the world. She felt his cock thrust deeper and deeper into her, drawing moans and groans from both of them

"Harder…Oh God…Harder" she managed to get out.

Her legs settled onto Optimus' back, helping him get better access to her pussy. Her hands slid down his back and dug her nails into his back as they continued at the fast pace they had going, a rhythm having formed. Twenty minutes later, a familiar tingling began to form in the core of her body and spread throughout.

Sensing she was about to orgasm, Optimus pulled out and gave one large thrust into her driving her into her screaming orgasm her walls milking him. He cried her name out and continued thrusting into her until he pulled out and collapsed beside her.

**End Lemon**

Both lay panting, feeling better. It had been far too long since they had first done it, even though their first time had resulted in a baby, they had never done it again afterwards.

Megan curled into Optimus' side as he pulled her into him, wrapping his arms around her.

-

**Warning: Leading into a Lemon**

Mikaela groaned and rolled her neck, she was sore and a headache was killing her and decided a shower would do the trick, first though, she wanted to get some panadol. Standing up, she slipped out of the living room and made her way down the hallway leading towards the medbay where she knew Ratchet was working. As she walked, her thoughts were on Ratchet and what she felt for him. Everyone had expected her and Sam to be together forever, however, when she had been kissing Ratchet it was so different to Sam's kisses and much more…passion filled. Apparently, she had fallen out of love with Sam and in love with Ratchet. Question was…did he feel the same?

As she approached the medbay, Mikaela heard no sounds and frowned. Knocking loudly on the door, she waited but got nothing. However, she decided to head towards the Autobots rooms. Making her way down, she had to stop when she heard a moan come from down the hall and sounded like it had come from Ratchet's room. The blue-eyed woman frowned and headed down, wondering if her friend was okay. She hoped he wasn't hurt or stuck, no one able to help him. Reaching his door, Mikaela knocked and waited. Getting nothing, she tried again. This time she heard the moan again and knocked three times on the door and entered a code into the system. The door beeped and opened by itself, allowing her access. Entering the room, Mikaela saw Ratchet's alt. form sitting near the door and scanned the room.

Mikaela's eyes widened when she spied Ratchet's holoform lying on his berth, pants and briefs around his ankles with his hand rubbing up and down his hard, lengthened cock. The brunette felt her cheeks heat up, turning possibly three shades of red. What surprised her the most was, when Ratchet was pleasuring himself and moaned, it was the name that rolled of his tongue in absolute pleasure that made her wet

"Mikaela."

Knowing that he did feel the same, Mikaela decided to make her presence known. Waiting patiently, she couldn't wait to see his reaction to her. When he finally came, he cried out again

"Mikaela"

"Yes?"

**TBC**


	16. Chapter 16

_Last time_

_Mikaela's eyes widened when she spied Ratchet's holoform lying on his berth, pants and briefs around his ankles with his hand rubbing up and down his hard, lengthened cock. The brunette felt her cheeks heat up, turning possibly three shades of red. What surprised her the most was, when Ratchet was pleasuring himself and moaned, it was the name that rolled of his tongue in absolute pleasure that made her wet_

"_Mikaela."_

_Knowing that he did feel the same, Mikaela decided to make her presence known. Waiting patiently, she couldn't wait to see his reaction to her. When he finally came, he cried out again_

"_Mikaela"_

"_Yes?"_

Ratchet froze, praying to Cybertron that he was imagining things. Slowly, he raised his head and stared horrified as Mikaela stood there with a sly smile on her face. Cursing Ratchet yanked his pants up clearly embarrassed

"Don't you knock?" he asked

"I did" she replied as she kicked her heels off.

Mikaela reached down and slowly began to pull her top off, much to the surprise of the CMO. Just as he was about to say something, he stopped, staring as she dropped her shirt. For underneath the shirt was a lime green lace bra, and all Ratchet could do was watch as she reached down and began to slowly unbutton her jeans.

The young mechanic kept her eyes on the medic as she slid her jeans down and stepped out of them leaving her in matching lime green lace underwear. Walking slowly towards the berth, the woman smiled seductively and reached it. A ladder was kept at the head of the berth just in case and Mikaela began to climb up until she reached the top.

Ratchet turned his head, watching the goddess as she crawled across the berth and swung her leg over him, so she was straddling his waist. The medic's hands instantly found her waist and he caressed her creamy skin

"Doctor, I think there's something wrong" she began and Ratchet blinked in surprise

"What's the problem?" he asked her

"I seem to have fallen for someone, but he's not human."

Instantly, Ratchet knew what was going on. She was role playing. Well, two could play that game

"Oh?" he quirked an eyebrow

"He's thirty five feet tall, nicely built and designed, he's the CMO where he's from and is this beautiful lime green color. And if I was like him, the same species, I would have fucked him when we first met. Oh and did I mention he's an alien robot?"

"That is a problem"

"Also, I seem to find myself wet down below for some unknown reason when I think of him."

Ratchet flipped them suddenly and lowered his head

"Strange wetness you say? Perhaps I should take a look."

Leaning back and reaching down, the medic began to pull her underwear agonizingly slow down her body until they were off. Using his finger, he slid it into Mikaela and smirked slightly when he heard her gasp. He moved his finger around and slowly felt her begin to get wet

"Hmm, are you thinking about him now?" he asked

"Yes" she replied with a slight moan as he continued to move his finger around.

Mikaela bit her lip as he continued to finger her, trying and failing to fight back the moans she released as he inserted another finger. She thought the little role playing was over and felt herself getting extremely wet, an orgasm was building up and her moans got louder. When she couldn't take anymore, she cried out and felt herself cum.

Pulling his fingers out, he stared at them before glancing her

"Oh dear this is a problem. Now, how do you suppose we clean you up?" he pondered.

Then without warning, Ratchet lowered his head and opened his mouth, his tongue came out and licked her pussy from bottom to top.

Mikaela gasped

"Oh god" she cried out.

Her hands reached down and pressed on the back of Ratchet's head, wanting more and she arched her back moaning in pleasure. What she didn't notice was the hands coming up behind her back and unhooking her bra, she felt it removed and before she had time to comprehend what happened; two strong hands grabbed her breasts and squeezed gently.

The mechanic was lost to pure pleasure and at the mercy of the CMO of an alien race. The pads of his thumbs brushed over her rosebuds and they stood to attention, becoming painfully hard as he continued to eat her out. However, he soon pulled back and just when Mikaela was about to protest, his mouth descended over one of breasts while that hand slid down her body and two fingers slid into her already sopping pussy

"Oh god, Ratchet."

Ratchet smirked as his tongue swirled around the rosebud while his other hand massaged her other breast. Her hands were in his hair and she continued to arch her back and moan in ecstasy

"Ratch-et" she managed to moan out "I'm gonna…oh god."

Mikaela felt herself cum again and collapsed back panting.

Releasing her, Ratchet looked down at her and then lowered his head kissing her. He felt her respond immediately, opening her mouth to meet his tongue with hers. So distracted was she that she didn't notice Ratchet reaching down and removing his pants, and then without warning, felt him inside of her.

Wrenching her mouth away, a dark moan of the medic's name passed her lips as she felt him ease his way inside of her until he reached the hilt and stopped. God, she hadn't realized he was big and it took her a few moments to adjust to him because she was in slight pain. A couple minutes past before Mikaela relaxed and allowed Ratchet to continue, as he did it was still painful but soon the pain was replaced with pleasure. Ratchet continued on slowly but soon he sped up, going a little faster as she continued to get used to him.

When Mikaela began responding by matching his thrusts by raising her hips, he pulled back and lunged himself deep inside of her, his hard cock pulsating as he thrust himself in and out of her with exquisite quickness. She moaned, arching up against him, wrapping her legs around her lover's waist and writhing against the bed.

The sounds of their moans and calls of each other's name in pleasure echoed through the room.

Ratchet grabbed Mikaela's leg and moved it up to his shoulder and began driving into her at a new angle

"Ratchet…oh god…ohhhhhhhhhhh…oh fuck"

"Mikaela…sweet Cybertron…oh…frag."

The medic continued pounding into the young woman while said woman felt herself about to go over the edge forty minutes later

"Ratch, I'm gonna cum"

He instantly knew and he leant down to whisper in her ear

"Cum with me" and sent them both shouting each other's names as they came together.

**End Lemon**

Ratchet collapsed on her, trying not to put all his weight on her. She ran her fingers through his hair as they panted trying to recover

"Wow" she got out a few minutes later

"Wow indeed" he agreed raising himself slightly to look down at her

"I meant it, Ratch. I have fallen for you."

He chuckled

"I fell for you the day I first laid optics on you."

Mikaela blinked in surprise, not believing what she was hearing

"You did?"

"I did" and he lowered his head, kissing her gently.

Later, Megan was standing in the kitchen making food when she heard footsteps and turned to see her cousin

"Hi" she greeted her

"Hey, how are you?" Mikaela asked

"Good. You?"

"Great."

Megan raised an eyebrow but the mechanic just smiled at cousin and the teenager instantly knew

"Holy shit, you and Ratchet?"

Mikaela placed her hands on her hips, wondering just what her cousin was going to say and to also defend herself.

Megan remained quiet for a moment, thinking about this new piece of information. Her cousin had just screwed the Autobot medic and she looked completely content

"Do you love him?" she asked her

"What if I do?"

"As long as you're happy and you treat each other right, don't break his spark."

Smiling, Mikaela walked over and hugged her cousin before noticing the slightly relaxed and content look in her eye, if slightly glazed. And then it hit her

"Oh my god, you and Prime had sex"

"Mikaela!"

"I never thought you would after…you know."

Megan shook her head

"Neither did I but when we did, I never felt more complete and content in my life. Kaela, I think he's the One."

The blue eyed beauty's jaw dropped in shock at her little cousin's confession. **That** she had not been expecting. It took her a few minutes before she was able to find her voice once again

"What? Meg, are you sure?"

"There is no life without him. He's my everything, if he proposed I'd say yes in a heartbeat."

Mikaela couldn't believe it, her little cousin was completely in love with the Autobot leader and she had a feeling that would never change

"Well…you have my blessing."

**TBC**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Back to School**

**Megan's POV**

School was finally back in session, well if you could say it like that. The morning of the first day back at school, I didn't want to get up. However, my lover thought differently. After finding something to wear, I showered and dressed before making my way to the mess hall where I found the Autobots, Sam and Mikaela talking and laughing.

When I entered, they all looked over and stopped

"Whoa, don't stop on account of me"

"They're not" a new voice sounded behind me and I turned to see Ironhide standing beside a human who was tall, muscular and handsome. He had short brown hair and brown eyes wearing a military uniform

"WILL" Mikaela cried jumping out of her seat and coming toward the man.

He dropped his bag and pulled her into a hug as Sam walked over to them. Pulling back, he pulled Sam into a manly hug before smiling down at them

"You kids grew. It's been what, three years?" he chuckled before eying me and held his hand out "Colonel William Lennox, US Military."

I took it and shook his hand, smiling

"Megan Banes, Mikaela's younger cousin and Optimus Prime's girlfriend."

Will's eyes widened and he glanced over at Optimus who was watching the exchange with a smile

"So this is the beauty Ironhide told me about was the reason for your recent happiness."

I blushed as everyone laughed. I watched as Will went to greet the other Autobots and turned to see my cousin and Sam talking quietly. I was glad they'd been able to go back to being friends; it hadn't been the same when they weren't talking. Making my way over to the human table, I grabbed a plate and piled it with pancakes and maple syrup. Sitting myself down, I up ended the bottle and the maple syrup came out, all over the pancakes.

When I had enough, I righted the bottle and set it back on the table before grabbing a knife and fork and digging in as Sam and Mikaela came back to the table along with Will.

Sam frowned for a moment

"Will did you say you're a Colonel now?" he asked.

The Colonel laughed

"Sure did."

Mikaela actually squealed and ran over, hugging Will

"Congratulations."

Everyone sat down at their tables and resumed eating, or in Will's case, began as talks of Will's new position was the topic of breakfast.

**School**

I sat in Optimus' cab staring at my school with a scowl on my face. This was the last place I wanted to be but obviously, Optimus and the others stated otherwise

"I hate you so much right now."

Hearing a sigh, I knew Optimus' holoform had been activated and his hand took my own. Glaring back at him, I wrenched my hand out of his and turned, crossing my arms over my chest and pouting. Silence filled the cab as I continued to ignore my boyfriend. I wasn't really that mad at him just annoyed that I had to finish my last year of high school.

Optimus' arm slid around my waist and he rested his chin on my shoulder, moving to press his face into my neck

"I know you don't want this, love, but I really would like it if you went through and passed high school instead of dropping out. School is meant to educate you, teach you things about the world and with that, imagine the universities you could get into. I believe you can do anything you set your mind to but please, don't drop out of school."

Sighing, I uncrossed my arms and reached one hand behind me, placing it on the back of Optimus' neck while the other one lay over his that rested on my waist.

Moving his head up, his blue eyes stared into my brown ones as I turned my head to look at him. Nodding my head in confirmation, he gave me one of his heart-stopping smiles and lowered his head, pressing his lips to my own. Immersing myself in the kiss, I faintly heard the warning bell ringing and groaned when Optimus pulled back with a chuckle

"Time for school, dear"

"One more kiss?"

Chuckling, he lowered his head and kissed me again. This time I turned myself around and wrapped my arms around his neck, my fingers running through his head, causing him to groan. One of his hands tangled into my hair while the other rested on my waist, as he demanded to deepen the kiss, running his tongue along the seam of my lips and I eagerly opened for him.

Moans filled the cabin as I moved across the cab straddling my lover's waist and he leant back against the seat. His hand on my waist began to roam, trailing from it to my thigh and kneading it and sliding it up my shirt to cup my breast causing me to gasp.

Meanwhile I moved my hands and slid them down his shirt, over his chest and smiling into the kisses as I lightly rubbed my hands over his nipples.

The second warning bell sounded and Optimus reluctantly broke the heated kisses

"Don't stop" I whined

"You need to go inside."

Groaning, I let him go and kissed him once more before grabbed my bag and climbing over him. The driver side door opened and I climbed down but not before stealing another kiss

"I love you."

Optimus chuckled

"You're stalling. But I love you too."

Jumping to the ground, I heard the door close and the engine start. Turning, I saw the window wind down and Optimus leaned out

"I'll pick you up after school, my love"

"See you then, sweetie."

I blew him a kiss as I moved across the footpath and into the school grounds

"Megan?"

Turning, I caught sight of Wendy and smiled

"Hey."

I pulled her into a hug and burst out laughing when I heard **Best Years of Our Lives** by the Baha Men blaring from the semi. I'd never been such a good mood, it felt so good to be in love

"Who is that?" Wendy asked glancing back at the semi

"My boyfriend" I replied.

Glancing over at Wendy I caught her eying Optimus and looking back at him as we disappeared into the school building

"Isn't he a little old for you?"

"No" if only she knew how old he really was.

As we entered into the building, we made our way to the auditorium where the school usually held assemblies on the first day back of either a school semester or new school year. I listened as Wendy told me about what she had done on over summer break.

For some reason, my thoughts turned to the baby I had lost and I clenched a fist, bringing it to my heart and bit back the tears. God, I couldn't even tell my friends I'd been pregnant and miscarried. I knew they'd be hurt but I just couldn't tell them. They didn't even know that Optimus and the others existed, that also hurt to keep that a secret from them as well.

Realizing Wendy had stopped talking and looked at me as we approached the auditorium doors, I looked back at her

"Sorry what?"

"I asked if you were alright, you look like you're on the verge of tears"

"Peachy."

Knowing I wasn't in the mood to discuss what was on my mind, Wendy nodded and opened the doors, holding it open for me as we stepped inside and found it already almost full of students. Looking around we found our girls and made our way over to them finding to empty seats and sitting ourselves down. Funnily enough, our seats were in the middle of the group

"You'll never guess what, Megan has a boyfriend" Wendy announced to the other three

"What?" Amanda asked.

Pulling out my phone, I searched through going to my photos and found pictures of myself and Optimus' holoform. Handing it to Amanda, I let the others look through the pictures. I was glad I had hidden the pictures of Optimus' true form deep in the phone

"Holy shit, he's your boyfriend? He's a total hottie" Melissa exclaimed

"He's a friend of Mikaela and Sam's" I informed them

"Your cousin and her ex? Damn, I'd tap that" Donna purred and we giggled

"Yeah, already have"

"How is he?"

"Amazing"

"What's his name?"

"Orion"

"Like the star constellation?"

"Yep"

"Hot."

The girls continued to admire Optimus' holoform and I couldn't help laughing.

Wait till he picked me up after school.

The principal moved to stand in front of the podium and soon everyone fell silent. As she began with the morning announcements, Amanda began quietly talking about her holidays as we tuned everyone else out.

The start of year assemblies were always the same; welcoming of the new ninth grade students, any new students who had transferred and the school safety and anything else about the school.

No one really paid attention, we just pretended we did.

I could hear it all and stored it in my processor…shit mind (great now I'm talking like an Autobot).

The students were told about the holidays and semester start and end dates.

After the main assembly, the other three years were asked to leave and the twelfth graders to stay behind. It's safe to say that we all groaned and wanted to just get on with the day.

Talking began as the other grades left and the hall emptied out until the twelfth graders were left

"Alright, listen up everyone. This year your end of year exams won't be held here at the school" the Principal began.

A murmur began throughout the auditorium

"What? They always hold the end of year exams here" Donna said sounding confused as did most of us

"The end of year exams are going to be held in Miami, Florida. Think of it as an end of year present."

We all cheered and hi-fived each other

"We will continue to update you about the day you're leaving and everything else but be sure to let your parents and/or guardians know about this."

After the principal finished, we were free to leave and head to our first class. As we exited the auditorium, the girlfriends squealed causing me to roll my eyes and laugh at them. They began to chatter excitedly about the end of year exams and I texted Optimus to tell him what was going on and we'd talk more tonight.

The school day passed by slowly, much to everyone's annoyance and lunchtime found us in the cafeteria sitting at a table and discussing what was going to happen after the end of year exams.

My phone began to vibrate and I pulled it out, answering it

"Hello?"

_**"****Hey it's me"**_

"Hey Kalea, what's up?"

_**"****The sky"**_ I snorted _**"I have something to tell you"**_

"Spill"

_**"****Ratchet and I are expecting."**_

I let out a squeal and a lot of the students stared at me and I went red with embarrassment

"Oh my god, are you serious? That's awesome"

_**"****That doesn't bother even after you lost your own baby?"**_

"Look Mikaela, what happened, happened and honestly I couldn't be happier for you"

_**"****Thank you. I gotta go. Ratchet and I are going out to lunch. See you tonight"**_

"Bye."

Hanging up, I looked back to see my girls staring at me

"Mikaela and her new boyfriend Robert, who's a friend of Orion, just found out they're going to be parents. Mikaela's pregnant."

They all squealed and told me to tell her congratulations.

I can't wait till school is over and I can go home.

**End of the Day**

The bell sounded and we exited the classroom to find Melissa, Donna and Wendy waiting for us

"Finally, I thought this day would never end" Melissa exclaimed loudly and several students in the halls agreed with her.

Laughing, the five of us made our way down the stairs and out of the building, toward the main building of the school when my phone vibrated. Pulling it out of my pocket, I checked it was a message from Optimus but it said Orion, because Ratchet thought it would be a safety precaution.

Opening the message, I smiled:

**Orion Pax:**

_Out the front :)_

"What are you smiling at?" Donna asked

"Orion's here" I replied as we entered into the main building and made our way to the front doors

"We are so meeting him" Wendy declared as we exited the main building and walked down the front steps saying goodbye to students who called out goodbyes to us.

Shaking my head, I glanced around and found Optimus in his holoform across the road leaning against the front of his alt. mode. I stifled a laugh as people were eying him and the huge semi just sitting there. Some looked like they were going to approach but thought better of it.

Grinning, I ran as fast as I could and stopped, looking both ways before crossing the road. Dropping my bag as he pushed off his alt. mode, I launched myself into his awaiting arms, wrapping my legs around his waist and pulling him in for a kiss. He laughed into the kiss and pulled back, resting his forehead against my own

"How was school?"

"Meh."

Optimus just chuckled and kissed me before looking over my shoulder

"We have an audience."

Turning my head, I noticed a lot of the school kids were watching us and so were my four girlfriends who had followed me across the road and just stood on the edge.

Optimus set me down and I took my bag from Melissa as the girls stepped off the road

"Girls, this is my boyfriend Orion Pax. Ri, this is Melissa Fuller, Wendy Tyler, Amanda Brown and Donna Jones" I introduced pointing to each of the girls.

Optimus shook hands with each of the girls

"I've heard about all of you"

"Nice things, we hope" Donna teased and Optimus chuckled

"Of course."

We continued to talk for about five minutes before my phone began vibrating and I pulled it out, seeing Ratchet was calling. His codename was Robert

"Hey Bobby" I answered the phone

_**"****Hey kiddo, where are you two?"**_ Ratchet asked

"Sorry, we're talking with my girlfriends. Do you need us?"

_**"****Yes, we got a transmission. Apparently, new Autobots are arriving on earth tonight"**_

"Okay, I'll let Orion know. We'll come home now, bye"

**_"_Bye"**

"Wait"

**_"_What?"**

"Congratulations."

Ratchet chuckled

**_"_Mikaela told you?"**

"Hell yeah, she called me at lunch. See you at home, daddy."

Hanging up, I noticed everyone was looking at me and I turned to look at Optimus

"Baby, Robert needs us to come home. We have family coming over" I informed him turning back to look at the girls "we gotta go"

"Alright, love you."

Kissing each girl goodbye and when Optimus shook hands with each girl, we moved around to our respective sides of the semi and climbed up. Opening the doors, we climbed in and shut the doors. Starting the engine, I waved goodbye to the girls and the horn sounded as we pulled away and headed home for the base.

**TBC**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

_**New Arrivals**_

Once we arrived back at the base, I grabbed my bag and hopped out of the cab before Optimus transformed. I went to track down my cousin while my boyfriend headed for the command centre.

New arrivals huh?

I wonder whose coming.

I asked Optimus on the drive here and he wasn't entirely sure either, he just hoped there would be no Decepticons coming in the future and I had agreed. This left us wondering if there would be more Autobots coming to help out and live here on Earth.

I found my cousin in the humans' living room talking with Sam

"Hey-hey hoo hey."

They both turned and smiled when they saw me

"Hey you. How was school?"

"Yeah it was al-" I cut myself off when my stomach churned and I clutched it

"Meg, you okay?" Sam asked standing up and walking over to me.

I held up my hand and waited for the nauseous feeling to pass. I wasn't sure what brought that on as I had been feeling fine all day. It could've been something I'd eaten at lunchtime but there wasn't any exact way of knowing. Once the feeling had passed, I took deep breaths and smiled at Sam who was now joined by Mikaela

"I'm okay."

They glanced at each other, clearly not convinced and I rolled my eyes

"Guys, I'm fine."

Stalking past them, I proceeded to the couch where I sat down and waited before being joined by them. Obviously, I was more curious about the new arrivals and wondered what the other two thought about them

"So, I'm assuming you guys heard about the new arrivals right?" I began

"Yeah, I'm so excited. I wonder if there are any female Autobots" Mikaela said

"You're just saying that because you can't handle all these men around. Too much testosterone" Sam teased.

Mikaela smirked

"Au contraire, Sammy. I can definitely handle testosterone, I handle it in so many ways" she retorted.

I snorted with laughter as Sam flushed and Mikaela chuckled. We continued talking about the new arrivals, excited that hopefully they would be Autobots and not Decepticons.

A half hour had passed when the nausea hit again and I stood up too quickly, making myself dizzy

"Are you okay?" Sam asked

"I'm fine. I'm just gonna go to bathroom."

Leaving the living room, I made my way to the female bathroom I shared with Mikaela. I was wondering what could be wrong, had I eaten something at lunch that didn't agree with my stomach?

Probably.

Cafeteria food wasn't always the nicest but sometimes it was nice enough to eat.

Arriving at the bathroom, it was then I was hit with a full bout of nausea and raced inside to the toilet stall and over to the bowl of the toilet just as emptied my lunch out, possibly my breakfast as well.

After a few minutes, I finished up and flushed the toilet. Stepping out of the stall, I moved to the sink and turned the water on, rinsing my mouth out and grabbing my toothbrush and paste, gave my mouth a quick clean.

Once I was done, I braced myself against the counter as another wave of nausea hit. Groaning, I hoped it would pass and sure enough, it did.

Leaving the bathroom I made my back along the corridor to the human living room to find Optimus talking with Sam and Mikaela

"Honey?"

He turned and smiled

**"There you are, dear"** he greeted coming over and lowering himself so we were face to face

"Is everything alright?" I asked

**"As I was telling Sam and Mikaela, tonight we will all head to Tranquility Lookout to await the new arrivals. Once they arrive, we will split into teams and go and welcome them. Also help them acquire a disguise. Then we will all meet back at the lookout and do introductions before heading back to base"** he explained

"That sounds like a great idea" I agreed.

oOo

That night after dinner, everyone got ready to head out. I sat in Optimus' cab while Sam went with Bumblebee, Mikaela with Ratchet and Will with Ironhide. Once everyone was ready we headed out of the base.

As we drove up through the base, I sat quietly contemplating my life. It seemed like only now I was realizing that this was my last year of high school and it would only be a matter of time before we were all graduating and heading off to college or getting jobs.

Honestly, I hadn't actually thought about what I was going to do after school. I had thought that I would always go to a good college and then go and get a job but ever since I had met the Autobots, my life had changed drastically. I wasn't exactly sure what was going to happen now. I mean if I went to college, wouldn't I still be in danger of the Decepticons wherever I went?

Maybe I should just stay with the Autobots and live my life at the base helping out

**"Are you alright?"** I heard Optimus ask and soon his holoform flickered to life in the driver's seat.

I glanced over at him

"I'm just thinking" I replied

"Would you like to talk about it?"

I went quiet for a moment, wondering if I should mention my thoughts about my future but when I realized that this was my boyfriend, he would probably like to hear what I had to say and maybe help me in my decision

"Actually, I would" at his glance at me before looking back at the road, I knew he was listening "I was thinking about what I was going to do after I finished high school. I had always thought that I was would go to college and get a job, but ever since I had met you guys, nothing seemed to be going to plan with my life i.e. dad's death, our baby and the Decepticons. Now, I'm unsure what I should do."

The cab was silent as he seemed to be taking in what I was saying and I patiently waited to see what he would say, hoping he would provide some insight into my dilemma. I still wanted to go to college, obviously but it depends on what he would say. I mean, I know this my life; however it wouldn't hurt to hear his suggestions and see where I can go from there

"Do you want my honest opinion, Megan?" he asked.

Raising an eyebrow, I hesitated but soon nodded my head

"Okay" I said

"I think you should continue what you had set out what you had planned to do and go to college. This sounds like something you always wanted, and although us being here has changed things, it shouldn't change your views and ambitions in life. I want you to go to college and have that wonderful job you have dreamed of. Do not let us, being here, prevent that from happening, my love."

Maybe he was right; maybe just maybe I will go to college once I finish high school. There was a lot more to think about.

Finally, we all arrived at Tranquility Lookout and the humans climbed out of the Autobots before they transformed back into their bipedal forms. Optimus knelt down and lowered his hand, allowing me to step onto it. Standing back up, he set me on his shoulder before turning to the others

**"Ratchet, do we know when they will be arriving?" **he asked his CMO

**"New Arrivals estimated time of arrival on Earth should be in the next half hour or so"** he replied.

So, while we were waiting, I listened to the others talking and sharing jokes. Feeling a bit lethargic, I decided to close my eyes for a moment. Soon, I was being awakened and blinked my eyes open

"What's going on?" I asked as I heard excited voices

**"Look up"** Optimus replied.

Glancing up, I was surprised as a loud bang sounded and what looked like large asteroids entered the atmosphere. I counted them as I saw them heading in different directions, a set of two going in the each direction.

I was able to count twelve all up and gasped

"I counted twelve ships" I stated "though, it appears they've paired off into twos and each pair is headed in one direction from the others"

**"That is wisest and safest option for them. Autobots transform and roll out."**

The Autobots began transforming as everyone else scrambled into the vehicles before we all took off. I listened as Optimus instructed the Autobots to which direction they were to go before telling each of the teams in the cars where to go.

We were going to be taking the two that had fallen closest to here so we would be closer and would be able to await the arrival of the others when they returned.

Everyone took off in their appointed directions, some of them going the same way to get to the places the ships had landed.

As we drove down the road, I leant forward eagerly in my seat peering out the front windscreen eyes looking all over for where they could have landed, excited about the new arrivals

**"Someone is eager"** Optimus chuckled

"This going to be so…weird and cool. I mean I've known you guys for awhile now, almost going on a year and now more of you are turning up. I am hoping they are fellow Autobots and not Decepticons. I'm too tired to go running for my life. I hope they're female Autobots; I would have so many questions for them. If they fight, what they liked to do on Cybertron before the war broke out and more importantly, reproduction."

Optimus just laughed as I prattled on about who could have possibly arrived. It wasn't long before we arrived and the semi pulled to a stop. The door swung open and I climbed down from the cab, allowing Optimus to transform back into his true form. We made our way toward where the ships had landed and had to go over a hill of dirt before we stopped on the other side.

Two figures emerged, chatting in their native Cybertronian tongue. When they caught sight of us, they stopped

**"I am Optimus Prime. Are you Autobot or Decepticon?"** Optimus inquired

**"Well I'll be a son of the Allspark. It's us, boss man" **one the figures said as they came into view and I realized they had already scanned vehicles on the way down and also were familiar with the English Language

A tall, green bulky looking transformer appeared with a smile and Optimus returned it as the second figure came into view and already I could see by the smaller frame and the pink color that it was a female who wore a smirk

**"Bulkhead. Arcee. Glad you could join us"** my boyfriend greeted them as they stepped forward and the guys exchanged handshakes while Optimus hugged the femme

**"Well, we would've joined you guys sooner but we had Airachnid on our pedes"** the female, who I assumed was Arcee, spoke up before she spied me **"Optimus, who is that?"**

I waved at them as they all turned to me and came over to me for the introductions

**"Bulkhead, Arcee this is Megan Banes. She is my – what the humans call – girlfriend."**

Arcee turned to Optimus, surprised

**"You're dating a human?" **she asked

**"Yes."**

Bulkhead came over and crouched down in front of me, a smile on his faceplates

**"Well hi there pretty human, I'm Bulkhead. Former Wrecker"**

"Megan Banes. High school student."

Bulkhead turned back to the other two

**"I like her. Can we keep her forever?"**

I giggled as Optimus smiled before turning serious

**"I assume since you have already scanned disguises to hide here on planet Earth, we will transform and head back to the Lookout and await the arrival of the others."**

I watched as Bulkhead and Arcee transformed; the former into an awesome, bulky green 4x4, while the latter transformed into an awesome pink motorcycle

"Awesome" I sing-songed as I heard Bulkhead laugh and opened his door

**"Megan, you wanna ride back with me?" **he asked.

I looked up at Optimus and he nodded

"Yes!" I fisted pumped and raced over to Bulkhead and climbed up inside him, the door shutting.

The engine started and soon we were following Optimus back to the Lookout. As we drove, Bulkhead told me about his time with the Wreckers and we laughed. Asking to turn on the radio, I decided to teach him about earth music. With his consent, I tuned the dial and stopped when Linkin Park's **New Divide **came on.

As it turns out, Bulkhead actually liked the song and we were singing at the top of our lungs and laughing the whole way to the Lookout with the song blaring. As a favor, Bulkhead accessed the World Wide Web and found Linkin Park songs that we could sing along to.

I had a feeling that this was the start of a beautiful friendship.

Arriving back at the Lookout, I sat in Bulkhead with the music blaring as Optimus and Arcee transformed back and began talking.

The music lowered

**"So, you and Optimus huh?"**

I giggled

"What do you wanna know?"

**"How did that happen?"**

I sighed and leant back against the seat

"Well, it all started on a sunny, warm day when I got a call from my cousin Mikaela…"

Halfway through the story, everyone had returned and I hopped out of Bulkhead, promising to finish the story later, and watched as he transformed.

I looked around at the new Autobots, I had been right, there were twelve of them.

Bulk knelt down and I stepped onto his hand as he stood and he set me on his shoulder so I could see the others from the same height

**"Alright, I am going to point to each of the new Autobots and you are to state your name"** Optimus instructed.

The twelve new Autobots nodded their heads and they began. He pointed at Bulk

**"Bulkhead"**

**"Arcee"**

**"Wheeljack"**

**"Mirage"**

**"Chromia"**

**"Mudflap"**

**"Skids"**

**"Sideswipe"**

**"Sunstreaker"**

**"Jolt"**

**"Prowl"**

**"Elita One."**

**TBC**


End file.
